Find Out About Yourself
by Oceans'Away94
Summary: Deadliest Catch FanFic. As Andy Hillstrands 20 year marriage falls apart, he finds himself attracted to his young housekeeper, who always seemed to dislike him. As he falls for Jo, Andy also comes to learn a few things about himself.
1. Headaches and Kindness

Disclaimer : I own nothing except my own fictional characters and recieve no payments of any sort. This story is for simple entertainment and fun only.

It was late Saturday night and Andy Hillstrand had absolutely nothing to do but sit home and watch tv. There was a program about sharks on Animal Planet playing, but truth be told he was only half interested. He had just had another one of many arguements with his wife Sabrina since he'd gotten home from Opilio Season and to be honest it was starting to take a toll on him. Andy was now 42, his wife being a year younger, and had been married to her since he was 22. There was a point in their marriage, about ten years in, when Sabrina wanted to leave him. She said she was tired of being alone and sitting at home, dealing with the constant worry of whether she would have a husband by the end of another cruel crab season. Andy had begged her not to leave. Andy loved her and coming home to no one was not something he looked forward to. To his relief she had decided to stay but Andy could tell it was never really the same. Sure she told him she loved him, sure she pampered him whenever he was home, treating him like a king. And yes as soon as the Time Bandit pulled into Dutch Harbor she was waiting for him at the docks. But it was never really the same and they both knew it. Though Sabrina had decided to stay, Andy knew a part of her had always resented him for it. And though part of him felt some what bad, he also felt that part of Sabrina should be grateful as well.

They had known eachother since they were in high school and had been dating since Sabrina's freshman year. After Andy graduated he went straight to work on the Time Bandit while Sabrina finished up one more year of high school. When she finally did graduate Andy asked her to live with him. Working on the Time Bandit and being son of the Captain definatly had it's financial benefits and he told Sabrina that he would take care of her and she would never have to want for anything. Sabrina was a very talented painter and Andy knew she had wanted to expand her talents and attend an Art School but with all the financial security Andy could offer he figured Sabrina could just stay home, living a life of luxury and he would even set up an art studio for her. Sabrina told him she would have to think about it but with Andy's constant begging, persistance and Hillstrand charm, within a month of graduating from high school she agreed to move in with him. And he had taken care of her ever since. As far as Andy was concerned there wasn't a thing he hadn't given Sabrina and had never treated her less than a wife should be treated. But lately Sabrina was riding him and giving him shit from the moment he walked in the house. He knew his marriage was heading downhill but this was the worst it had ever been. After the arguement he and Sabrina just had, about who even knew what, she decided to stay at a friends' house for the night. Andy lay on the couch recounting this evening's latest showdown, rubbing his forhead. He was getting one of his many recurring headaches since he'd been home.

"How about some Advil?" asked a voice so close to Andy that it made him jump in surprise. He looked up to see that standing in front of him was Jo Smith, the very young housekeeper Sabrina had hired about 3 years ago. He never understood the need for hiring her, seeing as Andy and Sabrina never had any children and with Andy being gone almost 9-10 months out of the year, the only person Sabrina had to take care of was herself. He figured it was just another indulgence he had to pay for that Sabrina didn't even think twice about thanking him for. Andy could feel his own resentment towards Sabrina growing and then he felt his headache increase along with it. "Sure." Andy said to Jo, closing his eyes again, with his hands still gently rubbing his temple. He heard a cabinet open, the water run for a little, and then the closing of the cabinet. He heard Jo's footsteps coming towards him and continued to keep his eyes closed until she said "Here." He opened his eyes taking the small cup of water and two Advils' Jo had just handed him and downed them quick. "Thanks." Andy said, ready to hand Jo back the now empty cup, but instead found himself extending his glass to an already retreating back. "No problem." Jo said and walked upstairs and into her room, which was on the left side of the hall and gently shut the door. Andy stared at the staircase Jo had just walked before shaking his head and getting up to place the cup in the sink. Andy shut off the kitchen light and then the living room light before laying back down on the couch. He never really cared for Jo as a person, mostly because he got the vibe that she herself had never really taken to him. Sure, she was never disrespectful to him and treated him as an employer should be treated, but he could sense that she never had cared for him and maybe even had a dislike for him. Andy could never figure out why considering that he'd probably had about a dozen conversations with her, if you could even call them that, in the last three years. He finally just figured that Sabrina had filled her head with stories about what a terrible husband Andy was and therefore had a biased and unjustified opinion about a man who she didn't even know. Andy just shrugged it off and soon found himself drifting off to sleep. Whatever Jo's reasons for her dislike towards Andy, he was grateful she had shown some kindness. The Advil had really helped soothe his headache. Andy soon fell into a much needed peaceful sleep.


	2. Brotha !

Disclaimer : I own nothing except my own fictional characters and recieve no payments of any sort. This story is for simple entertainment and fun only.

The next morning Andy found himself being awoken from a vibration in his left pocket. He rubbed his eyes and sat up on the couch. He looked to his left towards the kitchen to see Jo cooking breakfast. He glanced towards the digital clock that hung above his flat screen to see the time was 9:27 a.m. He yawned before finally flipping open his phone without looking at the screen. " Yo." Andy said, still not fully awake. "Brottthhhhaaaaaa!" Johnathan Hillstrand called happily through the phone. Andy had to smile. Johnathan was not only Andy's older brother but his bestfriend and always put him in good spirits. They made it a point to talk everyday, see eachother atleast once a week and even go on vacation together once year, just the two of them. Andy couldn't think of a better brother than Johnathan and was grateful for him more than he would ever let on. "What's up brotha?" Andy asked. "Nothin much, just felt like talkin to my favorite bro..." Andy rolled his eyes at that as Johnathan continued "..And I thought I should probably come over for breakfast." Even though the Hillstrands were always together, Johnathan usually didn't like to come over to Andy's house because of the tension he felt between his brother and sister-in- law. "Why?" asked a curious Andy. "Because there's none at my house" Johnathan said as though it were the most obvious answer in the world. Andy laughed before saying "Alright brotha, come on over. Breakfast should be finished by the time you get here" "Great man, see you soon." Andy hung up, knowing his brother would be here in 15 minutes, maybe even 10 depending on how hungry he was. Andy lifted himself up from the couch, said a quick good morning to Jo, and headed upstairs for a quick 5 minute shower. When he finished his shower, he walked into his and Sabrina's bedroom and thoughts of last night crept back into his mind. He started to dress and wondered what time she would decide to come home. Not that he was particularly worried about her or even missing her, it's just that he was feeling in good spirits that morning due to the peaceful sleep and the phone call from his brother and hoped it wouldn't be short lived. "I dont even want my wife to come home man." Andy thought idly and found himself a little saddened by his revelation. He was soon snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the door bell ring.

A smile spread across Andy's face as he made his way down the stairs two at a time. He looked towards the kitchen to find Jo was not there but that she had left breakfast on the table. She had set out two plates, so he guessed she'd heard atleast part of his conversation from this morning and knew that company was to be expected. Andy opened the door and before he had time to blink, found himself in a headlock getting a nuggie from his crazy older brother. Andy elbowed him in the stomach, causing Johnathan to let go and then grab his brother into a big hug. Andy laughed, hugging his brother back before releasing him and giving him few pats on his back. They walked into the kitchen and Johnathan sat down, almost instantly helping himself to the delicious spread of bacon, breakfast sausage, scrambled eggs, toast, and some fresh bluberry waffles. Andy smiled at the sight as he headed over to one of the cabinets that held all the coffee mugs, withdrew two, and filled them up with the fresh brewed coffee Jo had also made this morning. He briefly wondered where she'd gone to but quickly dismissed the thought as he joined his brother at the table, setting down both steaming mugs. Both Hillstrands took their coffee black so there was no need for any extra condiments to be added. They both ate in silence for awhile, enjoying the breakfast and the quiet. Though Johnathan was still stuffing his already filled mouth, he was the first to speak. "So hows everything brotha?" And Andy knew what he mean't by "everything". He mean't Sabrina. "She's not here." And Johnathan knew what Andy mean't. They'd gotten into an arguement AGAIN and she spent the night at a friend's, though who this friend was exactly Andy was never really sure. "How you feelin' about that?" Johnathan asked, after a few moments of silence. "I'm not feelin' anythin' about it brotha. Doesn't even bother me." Andy admitted, and though he felt a little shame for this he also felt relief. How good it feels to give someone the truth... your truth, and not be condemned for it. Johnthan simply nodded while eating a crisp strip of bacon, but said nothing and Andy continued. "That's sad to find happiness in the absence of your 's sad isn't man?" Andy watched his brother's face looking for some sort of judgement though knowing good and well there was none there to be found. "I wouldn't know brotha. I never been married." said Johnathan giving his brother a small smile.

"Well I sure as hell hope you keep it that way!" said Jo as she entered the kitchen. She smiled and made her way over to Johnathan, who in turn also smiled with arms open and she settled down on his lap and layed in his tight embrace for a moment. When he released her from the hug she still continued to sit on his lap and he gently rubbed her back as she ate the scraps from his plate. Andy watch the exchange in utter shock, trying his best to keep his mouth from falling open. He had no idea Jo and his brother were this close. Sure, he knew they'd spoken during the very rare times that Johnathan did decide to stop by, and he did vaguely recall Jo mentioning once or twice running into Johnathan at the grocery store or local mall, but he'd never thought their "relationship" more than cordial. Andy sat completely silent as he listened to the conversation they were now having. "How ya been kid?" "Been good. How about you? Opilio season rough?" Johnathan took a sip of his coffee and handed it to Jo and as she started drinking he answered. "Yeah it's always rough. You know how that goes. But Andy got us on the crab and got us home about a week and a half earlier then when we usually head in." Jo looked at Andy, who was still trying to keep a composed expression, nodded her head at him, which mean't 'Thats a good thing.' and turned her attention back to Johnathan. "So what made you decide to grace us with your presence stranger?" Johnathan was still lightly rubbing her back and smiled. She was trying to come off a bit sarcastic but he knew she just missed him. "I was hungry." "No food in your house again?" "You know me." "I do." she smiled. "She does?" Andy thought to himself. "Want to go food shopping again?" Jo asked as she finished off the last of his, or better yet their, coffee. "I'd love to kid, but I got a hot date tonight and I've got to get ready." Johnathan smiled and gave both Jo and Andy a wink. Though neither realized it, both Andy and Jo had rolled thier eyes at the same time. "Thats cool, I'll do it for you after I clean up these dishes. Just leave your credit card with me." "Your my angel." Johnathan smiled, giving her a kiss on the cheek, handing her one of his credit cards, and patted the side of her thigh before she got up. "Yeah, yeah." Jo said but was smiling as she made her way to the kitchen with the dirty dishes in hand.

For the most part Andy felt he had kept his facial composure under control well, but once all this casual talk about grocery shopping for his brother and being given a credit card took place Andy was sure his facial expression was anything but cool. While Jo started on washing the dishes, Johnathan turned his attention back to his slightly younger brother and was surprised to see the look on his face. He didn't even know what to call it. He'd never seen that look on his brother. He'd never seen that look on anyone. "What's up man? What's with that goofy look on your face?" "Your not seriously going to give her your credit card are you?" Andy asked ignoring John's comment about his face, "Sure, why not?" "Um, because you don't even know her!" Andy exclaimed yet still managing to keep his voice lowered. "Um, apparently I do. A lot better than you." Johnathan returned calmly. "Apparently." Andy muttered and then continued "But seriously bro, do you really trust her with your credit cards?" "Well.." Johnathan started "..do you really trust her living in your house, with a key and access to mostly everything here and not to steal from you? Do you trust her when you leave her money to buy things for your house and not use the money for herself? You trust her with your car to run errands and not commit grand theft auto?" Johnathan said all this but there was no attitude or defensiveness in his voice. He knew his brother was a little taken back and that giving a credit card to someone, especially a woman, was risky buisness, but he needed to see that if he could trust Jo for the past three years to have access to his home, Johnathan could trust her with a credit card. "Ok I see your point. But we still need to talk." Andy said giving his brother a knowing look and Johnathan laughed. The two Hillstrands rose up from their seats and Andy walked his brother to the door, opened it and gave him a hug. "I'll see ya soon brotha." Johnathan said and then called from the door to Jo "What time can I expect ya baby?" "Im almost done here so I should be there no later than 3:00. That ok?" Jo asked over her shoulder. "Perfect. Thanks kid. See ya soon." He said and as Andy was about to close the door Johnathan lightly pushed it back open and called to Jo once more saying "Hey remember, get me my.." "..Oreos, yeah got it" Jo finished for him, not even bothering to turn around. Johnathan smiled, gave Andy a wink before turning, and made his way down the pathway. He hopped onto his Harley, giving his brother one last wave, and sped off.

Andy shook his head and closed the door. As he was making his way back toward the direction of the kitchen, he saw that Jo had just finished cleaning up and was on her way to head upstairs and take a shower before heading out. Andy intercepted her before she had a chance to head up. "Can I do something for you Andy?" Jo asked. She said it politely of course because she was never rude or out of line with him. Still, Andy couldn't shake the feeling that she'd rather just be on her way than to be standing here with him and it made him wonder what in the hell had he ever done or said to her for her to feel like this. "Just wondering if you wanted a ride to the grocery store. Besides you wouldn't have to carry all those bag by yourself." Andy said and instantly regretted his offer. Jo just stood there looking at him awhile, and Andy had a feeling she was trying to see if he had some hidden agenda behind the offer. He was about to say "Forget it" and be on his way. But before he had a chance to open his mouth she beat him to the punch. "Alright. I'll be ready in 20 minutes." and with that she continued to make her way up the stairs. "Alright." Andy said, but his word was wasted because Jo was out of ear shot and already gone.


	3. Epitome Of Beauty

Disclaimer : I own nothing except my own fictional characters and recieve no payments of any sort. This story is for simple entertainment and fun only.

As Andy stood outside waiting for Jo, he was leaning casually against his old red Ford pick up truck. Andy had two other cars besides this one that were way more "flashy" and "cool" but occasionally he liked to take his Ford out for a ride, give her some "exercise" as Andy liked to put it. It was the first car he ever owned. He was 17 when his father gave it to him as a birthday present and he liked to keep it for sentimental reasons. Today had to be no less than 90 degrees but what else could be expected from California weather. Andy, Johnathan, and even Sabrina were all born and raised in Homer, Alaska and though they were happy there, after Sabrina had threatend to leave Andy he decided a move to somewhere completely different would symbolize a fresh start for them. San Diego, California seemed like the place to be. Johnathan Hillstrand new his brother was having a hard time with such a drastic move and being away from his family and within two and a half months Johnathan moved out to California only 15 minutes from his brother. Though Andy was thrilled about it, he knew his brother's move wasn't only for his benefit. Johnathan was not getting on very well without his little brother either. As Andy leaned against his truck dazed, he was suddenly pulled from his thoughts when he heard the front door open.

Jo stepped out in a white short sleeved v-cut shirt, khaki cargo shorts, and white uptown Nike sneakers. She wore a gold chain with a gold anchor hanging from it and gold hoop earrings. Since Jo had just stepped out the shower her long brown hair hung in small wet curls. Andy knew though, that as the day went on Jo's hair would dry and the curls would turn big and her hair would become almost wild. Andy often thought of Jo as having wild, jungle lady, amazon hair. Not that he thought it looked bad on her, it was just that most girls, especially in Homer, ever had their hair like that. The girls who he grew up with, and even Sabrina, had straight or slightly wavy hair but never wild like Jo's. As he watched Jo make her way down to his pick up he took the initiative to really look at her for the first time. Jo was not a skinny or petite girl by any means, but she wasn't fat either. Jo had thick, full legs, wide hips and she had to be atleast a big C or small D. Though Jo had a bigger frame than most girls Andy dated or grew up with, she took care of herself very well. Jo was 5'7 , had a tight, flat stomach, toned and muscular legs and though she was a full figured girl she still had a decently slim waist which complimented her curves and womanly figure. Growing up around the girls Andy did, he had the concept that skinny was the epitome of beauty and alot of times the bigger girls got made fun of and didnt get dates. Jo was showing him that, for lack of a better term, "big was beautiful". Again it wasn't that she was fat, she was just filled out in all the right places and Andy didn't mind this new point of view.

Andy tore his gaze away from her body and found himself staring into her face. Jo had slightly chubby cheeks, almost like the cheeks of a bunny. He worked his gaze up towards her naturally, straight white teeth which were slightly hidden beneath her full, pink lips. Above her lips was her nose, which was small and sat just under her big brown eyes and her eyes seemed honest. And of course there was that crazy amazon hair of hers. Her body was the color of caramel. Jo was half puerto rican, from her mother's side and half black, from her father's side. Andy figured the combination of the two races was the reason for her wild hair and for a minute he found himself admiring Jo for having such confidence in her hair and body, when most people he knew or had been around would not have found her to be a beauty queen for those reasons exactly. But she was...She really was.

Andy had just finished up his assessments on Jo just as she arrived at the pick up. "Im ready" Jo said opening the passenger side door, hopping in and closing it without another word. Andy looked to the sky and sighed before making his way around the Ford and getting in. As he shut the door he glanced over at Jo who was stairing straight ahead. "Should put on yout seat belt." Andy said as he started the engine. Jo shrugged saying "You too." Andy also shrugged but he did put on his seat belt. As he backed out the driveway and headed down the street for the 20 minute drive to Johnathans favorite SuperMarket, he saw that Jo had put her seatbelt on as well. For the entire ride, they rode in silence with nothing but the radio playing softly in the background.


	4. Food Shopping

Disclaimer : I own nothing except my own fictional characters and recieve no payments of any sort. This story is for simple entertainment and fun only.

They finally arrived at the SuperMarket, Land & Sea , and both Andy and Jo hopped out of the truck and simoultaneously shut their doors. They both headed inside without a word and Jo grabbed a shopping cart. Andy though maybe he should have just waited in the car. It looked like Jo was about to dodge off into the crowd but much to his surprise she turned around and asked "You ready?" In slight shock Andy just nodded his head, closed the distance between them and together side by side they walked through out the store. They stopped off at the meat aisle first stacking up on hamburger meats, steaks, pork chops, chicken, sausage, and bacon of course. They next made their way down the dairy aisle, getting eggs, milk, different cheeses and some yogurts that Johnathan occasionally liked to snack on. Slowly but surely Jo and Andy got everything Johnathan would need and like from cereals, to fish, to breads and pasta noodles. All that good stuff. They even managed some light conversation. They were standing on the check out line when Andy suddenly said "Be right back!" and sprinted out the line. Jo was confused but figured he probably just had to go to the bathroom, but no more than a minute later he ran up to her holding something behind his back. Jo gave him a confused look and he smiled revealing what he had hidden. She caught herself smiling too as he said "Oreo's remember?"

After they packed the grocery bags onto the truck, they headed on down to Johnathan's and managed to make it down to his place a qaurter to 3. Jo knocked on the door with her right hand, holding a few bags in her left. A few moments later the door flew open and Johnathan had Jo in his arms giving her a big hug. She laughed and shoved him away so she could get the groceries inside. Andy watched the exchange with a slight frown on his face but replaced it with a grin when his big goof ball of a brother made his way over to him. Andy knew Johnathan was both surprised and pleased to him. They gave each other a hug with a few pats on the back and both made their way to the back of the truck to get the rest of the groceries. When they stepped inside and made their way to the kitchen they saw Jo had already put most things away.'Girl's fast' Andy thought. The Hillstrand boys did their share and together they had Johnathan's fridge, freezer, and cabinets filled in no time. "Hey you remembered my Oreos!" Johnathan said smiling and eating about two of them at a time. "Yeah" Andy smiled giving Jo a knowing look but she just smiled and turned her attention back to Johnathan. "Okay, okay ladies..." Andy rolled his eyes at the comment and Jo smiled as Johnathan went on "...as much as I love you guys and I appreciate this I gotta get ready in an hour so I need you guys to leave." When Andy and Jo just looked at him he grew impatient and said "Like now !" Andy and Jo laughed, exchanging goodbyes and hugs with the oldest Hillstrand, Jo giving him his credit card just before he fully kicked her out and they were on their way back home.

"So Im curious..." Andy started off slowly and Jo turned her gaze from the window to look at him "what exactly is your relationship with my brother?" When Jo looked at him curiously without answering right away Andy realized he had no right to ask that and maybe even sounded like he might be interrogating her. "...Uh umm what I mean is how is it you two became such good friends. I never knew how close you guys were." Andy hoped he didnt sound like he was imposing or being nosey. He'd just been curious ever since the exchange that went down between them in his kitchen earlier that day. To Andy's relief Jo answered but she turned her gaze back towards her window. "Johnathan and I have been good friends from the very beginning of my working for you. The first year he always made sure to make conversation with me. He's a funny guy, your brother..." Jo took a minute to just breathe but shortly she picked up where she'd just left off. "..He's funny alright. And he's a true person. Honest. I liked him a lot as a person and we always just mixed well with eachother." Jo seemed that she was now finished with the conversation but Andy still wanted to know more. "So how come I wasn't aware of it?" "Thats something you should ask yourself. It was happening right in front of your eyes." and Andy swore he heard the dislike in her voice that he felt she'd had for him and just couldnt understand. He risked a glance in her direction but she continued to look out the window. They were almost home now and he still had a couple questions to ask. "So what I dont get is that John is never around here much. The house, I mean. I dont see how you two had time to form such a strong friendship." Andy could hear some resentment in his own voice and he felt Jo finally look towards him but he kept his eyes on the road. "Well, like I said the first year him and I talked a lot and got to know eachother but by the second year when things between you and Sabrina...started getting tense..." 'Sabrina' Andy thought miserably and figured she was home by now. Jo continued "..between the two of you, he didnt want to hang around as much so we exchanged numbers and the rest is history." "Do you like him?" Andy asked before he could stop himself. Jo sat quiet for awhile and Andy thought this would be another long awkard moment with possibly no answer and he was kicking himself mentally for even asking. 'Why should it even matter to you?' Andy thought but was snapped back to reality when Jo said " I love him." Andy snapped his head in her direction so fast he thought he might have sprained it, but Jo continued, this time with a light smile on her pink, full lips "..as my brother." Andy was so relieved it was amazing he didnt yell "Thank you Jesus!" right there in the car. The moment was short lived however, when Andy pulled into the driveway and saw Sabrina's car parked there. He muttered something unintelligable and walked up the stairs with Jo not far behind him. He took one final breathe and stepped inside.


	5. Some Time Apart

Disclaimer : I own nothing except my own fictional characters and recieve no payments of any sort. This story is for simple entertainment and fun only.

"I just need sometime apart from you Andy!" Sabrina yelled for what seemed to be the hundreth time. They'd been arguing almost instantly from the moment Andy walked in the door. "No you dont! What you need is to stay here with me!" Andy retorted. Though it was true that Andy enjoyed his wife being gone for a day or two to "clear her head" he didnt think he wanted a divorce from her either. Even though she said it was just a couple of months to "figure things out" he knew she'd ask for one and he felt now like he had 10 years earlier when Sabrina first threatened to divorce him. 'So this was Deja Vu' Andy thought. "I've stayed here with you for 20 years Andy! 20 fuckin years! If I want a 2 month break you'd better believe Im gonna take it." At this point Andy felt his headache shooting off the roof and had no more fight in him. He didnt even see the point. "Leave if you need to. Im done with taking care of your ungrateful ass. I dont know what the fuck you felt I ever deprived you of. I gave you the world on a silver platter . Everything you ever asked for. Anything you ever wanted. You wouldnt have had any of this!..."Andy gestured around their home "..without me. What you think your missing, what you think you would've had without me I dont think I'll ever get. I dont know what "life" you think you would've had without me." With that Andy walked out the house, hopped into his Ford a just went for a drive. He really wanted to talk to his brother but didnt want to mess things up for him on his "hot date''. Andy ended up going to a movie though he didnt remember exactly what movie he saw. He also stopped at a Wendy's but he didnt remember exactly what he ate. At about 12:30 Andy walked in the door, kicked off his shoes, and layed on the couch. He knew Sabrina had left because her car was gone and she'd already packed her bags before Andy had even gotten home that afternoon. He heard Jo walk into the living room but he didnt open his eyes. He heard her move around in the kitchen, heard the water run and the opening and closing of the cabinets. "Here" Jo said and gave Andy the water and Advils. He drank and swallowed as Jo turned off the lights. "Thanks" Andy said but this time Jo didnt say anything. She just walked up the stairs and gently shut the door to her room.

The next morning Andy awoke to the smell of breakfast, fresh coffee, and the voices of Johnathan and Jo. He rubbed his eyes, sat up and took one final breathe before lifting himself up from the couch and making his way over to the kitchen. As Andy made his way into the kitchen, he frowned to see Jo had once again resumed position on Johnathan's lap and Johnathan once again was rubbing Jo's back. 'Last time I checked Johnathan wasn't Santa Clause and Jo didn't have a back problem' Andy thought darkly to himself as he sat at the table and began eating without acknowledging anyone. John and Jo continued their conversation about John's "hot date" from last night, and Andy barely listened to any of it. Instead Andy found himself annoyed and it had nothing to do with last nights arguement with Sabrina. He was annoyed with Jo sitting on Johnathan's lap..again. 'I mean my house isn't a damn hook up spot for christ sakes!" Andy thought to himself and barely heard his brother calling him. "Andy! Hey Andy!" "What?" Andy replied looking up from his plate for the first time since sitting down and was surprised to see Jo was no longer at the table with them. "So what's the deal with you and Sabrina?" Johnathan asked getting straight to the point. "Im sure you know what the deal is already." Andy replied, knowing good and well Jo had filled him in on the events of last night. Johnathan smiled slightly at his brother's intuition before continuing "So is it really over between the two of you?" "I dont know man, I think so. Shit, as a matter of fact I think I even hope so." Johnathan nodded before replying "Knew it." "You did?" Andy asked somewhat shocked "Hell yeah. First of all, we all know I was blessed with the brains in the family so knowing this kinda stuff comes second nature to me." Andy rolled his eyes but let his brother continue without interruption. "Secondly, it's been obvious for sometime now that your marriage had been going down hill and to be honest you haven't even seemed to mind. I mean yeah you put up an arguement and you fight but that was because you felt like you had to. To show that you care. And because your a Hillstrand and we defend ourselves and dont take crap from nobody anyway." Andy nodded his head and even smiled a little at John's last comment but still didnt say anything. "And last but not least, you like Jo." Andy was sipping on his coffee when Johnathan said this and ended up choking and spitting it out.

"Hey, hey! Watch it would ya? This is a new shirt incase you didnt notice."John said as he began wiping his shirt and checking for any possible coffee stains. "What the hell do you mean I like Jo?" "Um I think you know what I mean." Johnathan replied, still inspecting his shirt. "No I don't." Andy said sternly. "No, you dont know what I mean or no you dont like Jo?" John asked looking at his brother after being sure his shirt was ok. "Both." Andy said quickly. "Man, yes you do. You get all blue in the face everytime she's on my lap." Apparently Andy made a face at the memory, because Johnathan burst out laughing saying "See what I mean?" "No. I dont." "Sure you dont." John replied as he started to get up. "Anyway I gotta go." "What, you're leaving?" "Yeah, as much as you love having me around I do need to catch my flight out to Seattle and go visit Phil and everybody." Andy nodded remembering that John was going to be spending a month down in Seattle to visit Phil, Jake, Josh, and The Hansen families. John owned a little home down there. Nothing special, but good enough for his month long visits. John and Andy were at the door and hugged eachother goodbye. "Say hey to everyone for me." Andy said. "Will do. You need to get your ass out there yourself soon, and say your heys yourself." "Your right" Andy said feeling bad for being so scarce with his friends lately. "I know" John replied smugly and Andy laughed. "Have a safe flight brotha, call me when you get there." "Alright man. Take care of yourself and get out of denial." Andy rolled his eyes and Johnathan laughed. "I love you man." John said seriously. "I love you too brotha." Andy said with the same tone and they hugged one last time. Then Johnathan was out the door. Andy went back into the kitchen and sat down finishing off the rest of his coffee. It was silent and Andy found himself thinking about absolutely nothing. About 5 minutes later Jo came bounding down the stairs. He wished she's stop wearing shorts and loosely flowing tank tops that exposed her stomach all the damn time. Though in her defense they did live in California and it had been especially hot this month. "Where's Johnathan?" Jo asked as she got herself a bottle of water out the fridge. Before Andy had a chance to reply Jo answered her own question. "Ah crap, did he leave already? I didnt even get to say good bye." Jo looked genuinely down and dissappointed by his brother's absence. 'He'll be back in a month. Damn sweetheart, think you could last that long without him?' Any though bitterly. "Guess I'll just give him a text or somethin." Jo decided sadly. "Good idea." Andy said, anger apparent in his voice even to him. He stormed up the stairs and and down the hall until he slammed his bedroom door shut without another word. Jo looked at the stairs, with her jaw hanging wide open. "What the hell was that about?'' Jo thought out loud to herself.


	6. Her Boss

Disclaimer : I own nothing except my own fictional characters and recieve no payments of any sort. This story is for simple entertainment and fun only.

After Johnathan left for Seattle, the last week living with Andy had been unbearable for Jo. Every day he found something new to bitch about. The coffee didn't taste right, the house was too messy, Jo was taking too long in the shower. On and on and on with the complaints. Jo gritted her teeth and said nothing. First and foremost, he was her boss and secondly Jo figured he probably just didn't know how to deal with the whole speration thing or whatever was going on with him and Sabrina. She spoke to Johnathan last night and told him about his physco brother's attitude but Johnathan just laughed and said to take it easy on him since he had a lot on his mind. So that's what Jo did. She took all his demands and insults in stride. To be honest though she was starting to feel like she liked Andy better when he didn't even notice her at all. Ironically that was one of two reason's Jo never really liked Andy. He was too self-absorbed for her taste. He wasn't rude to her or over demanding by any means, but he never really acknowledged Jo in the 3 years time that she had worked for him. He rarely thanked her for when she cooked meals or ran errands specifically for him. Never really tried to start a conversation with her or even get to know a little bit about her as a person or even how she ended up working for him. Didn't even offer to help take the groceries inside when she got home from shopping (which is why Jo took a long time to accept Andy's offer last time to join her for food shopping. She almost thought she didn't hear him correctly). He rarely looked her way when she entered a room and even when she sneezed she wouldn't get a 'God bless you'. Jo knew that Andy didn't have to do or say any of these things, after all he was the employer, not her. She just felt it was common courtesy to do so. This is why Jo loved Johnathan so much. Since the first day they met, Johnathan took an interest in Jo. And what she admired even more was that it wasn't in a sexual way. He wasn't pretending to listen to her, so she'd think he was some great guy and go to bed with him. He listened because he was genuinely interested in what she had to say and who she was. He always offered to help with groceries if he was visiting Andy and always made it a point to ask how she was and what was new. And he always remembered everything she told him. Johnathan loved Jo like a little sister he never had and treated her just as such.

The other reason Jo didn't like Andy was because she felt he had a very high and might attitude sometimes. Jo swore Andy acted like he was God's gift to Earth or something. Whenever Sabrina did nice things, or went out of her way to do something for him, Andy barely showed appreciation. Just as he treated Jo, he barely said 'Thank You' to his own wife. To Jo it seemed like Andy thought of himself as some great prize and she and Sabrina were lucky to even breathe in the same air as him. Her feelings were confirmed when she overheard Andy and Sabrina arguing. Jo couldn't believe the things she heard come out of Andy's mouth. He made it seem like he was God himself and how dare Sabrina be ungrateful or unhappy. He came off like she would have had no life without him, or atleast one not as good. His attitude that Sabrina should be grateful for his mere being really set Jo off. She really liked Sabrina. Sabrina was kind, helpful, caring, talented, and rarely complained about anything. Yes recently Sabrina did get on Andy's case alot in the last couple of years, but Jo knew it was just out of frustration and hurt. All in all, Sabrina was quite a woman. Jo never understood how her and Andy lasted this long, especially with no kids tying them down together. Though Jo felt bad about what Andy said to Sabrina, she was happy that Sabrina still kept her ground and left. Sabrina told her she would miss her and gave her one last hug and kiss goodbye. Jo was sad to see her go but understood that it was what she needed. When she heard Andy come home that night she figured he'd need the usual Advil and water. She almost didnt do it, still feeling anger about what took place a few hours earlier. But Andy was still her boss so she took care of him.

Strangley enough though, Jo had found herself becoming attracted to Andy Hillstrand. It began when he offered to tag along for groceries. Jo never saw that side of Andy. The side where he acknowledge her and wanted to be helpful. And even when they were shopping they had managed light conversations, which were mostly started by him. He jokingly asked if Jo was short for Joseph and after some laughter on her part Jo explained that it was short for Jolie but that growing up she was a tomboy so Jo just seemed to fit better. Andy also came to find out that when Jo isnt working for them during winter, she either does commercial fishing in California or goes out to Alaska for Salmon. She grew up on the East Coast. She's from Bronx, New York. As a girl she would go fishing for bass in Rhode Island or Massachusetts with her father and grandfather. She grew up with a love for the ocean and always makes a point to have a job on a boat, whenever she's not working for the Hillstrands. Andy was suprised to say the least, but also very impressed. After learning all that, the conversation just sort of flowed along, and they got to know bits and pieces about each other. Jo had always found Andy to be an attractive man but his attitude always turned her off. But seeing the way Andy was listening intently to her as she told her story, she found herself becoming attracted to him. The more questions he asked her, the more she liked him. Even now when he was being a real asshole, she couldn't shake the feelings she developed a little over two weeks ago. But she told herself she needed to let it go. He was her boss and was 19 years older than her. Not that the age difference mattered to Jo, in fact she often found herself attracted to older men. But she knew Andy didnt like young girls. She remembered once overhearing Johnathan and Andy talking about John's latest 'hot young thing.' and Andy said he would feel like a dirty old mad if he lived the way John lived. He felt that he would be taking advantage of them, since they were so young. They weren't smart enough or old enough to make the right decisions when it came to relationships or even just sex with older men. Jo sighed to herself as she recalled that conversation. She caught herself suddenly wishing Andy would stop feeling that way. She wished she would stop feeling what she felt. He was her boss for cryin' out loud !


	7. Mark

Disclaimer : I own nothing except my own fictional characters and recieve no payments of any sort. This story is for simple entertainment and fun only.

It had been two weeks since since Johnathan's departure and Andy's mood still hadn't improved. Jo felt like she was losing her mind and decided that she needed to go out for the night. She knew a guy named Mark who lived about 10 minutes from the Hillstrands and worked at and owned a Pro Bass Fishing Shop. They'd met there when she was looking at some fishing rods and he came over to see if she needed any help. They engaged in conversation and she found Mark to be a very nice person. He was very funny and polite, and not to mention quite the looker. He was 5'9 with brown hair and brown eyes and a muscular build. They occasionally went out together and she knew he liked her but lately they hadnt seen or spoken to eachother. She figured she'd give him a call and see what he was up to for the night. She needed a distraction from Andy's bad attitude and more so just Andy himself. Living in California had a way of making wearing clothes less of a necessity then what it should be. Andy constantly walked around in wife beaters, showing of his toned arms and held tight against his muscled chest. Whenever he would come from outside he would be in a sweat, which would in turn cause him to take off his shirt and walk around the house like that. until he saw fit to do otherwise. Jo couldn't take anymore of it. If she didn't get out of this house soon, she would loose her job due to sexual misconduct against her boss. Jo just finished cleaning up the house and headed upstairs to make her call to Mark. She heard Andy downstairs bitchin' about something on TV and rolled her eyes. Jo entered her bedroom and laid down on her bed. She dialed Mark's number and listen to the phone ring 4 time before she heard an answer. "Hey stranger! Long time, no talk." Jo smiled at his tone "Hey yourself. Sorry I haven't gotten in touch with you in so long. My boss is being a bit of slave driver lately." Mark laughed. "Hey thats ok. Whats goin on?" "Nothing much. I was actually calling to see if you would wanna go out tonight, if your not busy." "Yes, definitly. I would love to. Dinner and a movie sound good?" "Sounds great actually." "Awesome .What time should I pick you up?" Jo glanced at the clock and saw the time said 5:47. "Um, how about 7:00?" "Alright sounds good to me. See you at 7:00 Jo." "See you then. Bye." Jo smiled to herself as she hung up and headed for the shower.

Andy was sitting miserably in front of the TV, ironically watching a comedy movie he couldn't even remember the name of. He was just about to yell for Jo to come downstairs because he was hungry when there was a knock at the door. Andy grumbled to himself as he walked to the door. 'Who the hell could this be?' Andy thought as he answered the door. Andy looked at the young man standing in front of him and sized him up. He looked to be about 28, he had brown hair, brown eyes, and was built. 'Not as built as me though' Andy thought smugly and it was true. "Can I help you with something?" Andy asked without much enthusiasm. "Yes. Im here to pick up Jo." The mention of Jo's name quickly grabbed Andy's attention. "You're here to pick up who?" "Umm Jo...Is she here?" Before Andy could answer Jo came bounding down the stairs excitedly. Andy turned around to see Jo in skinny jeans, a green halter top that split down the middle to expose her tight stomach, and gold, strapped high heels and gold hoop earrings. Jo always wore gold hoop earrings. Andy never remembered Jo looking so sexy and had to fight to keep his mouth from falling open. "Hey Mark!" Jo said happily as she approached the two men standing at the door. "Hey Jo. Wow you look great!" Mark said as he leaned in to give Jo a hug and kiss. "Thanks you too." Andy stood watching the exchange with a stone face. "I wasn't aware you were going out tonight Jo..." Andy said in a hard voice "...Maybe next time you'll think to let your boss know. It's just the professional thing to do, ya know?" Jo bit down hard on her lip before replying "Dinner's in the oven." And with that she walked out the door with Mark right behind her. They hopped into his black Range Rover, Mark getting Jo's door for her, and they began backing out the driveway. "I see what you mean about your boss." Mark said lightly and Jo laughed. "Told yah." As they were about to take off down the street Jo looked out her window to see Andy still standing at the door with a look on his face that could kill. Jo took a deep breathe and turned her face forward.

Jo stayed out until 1:00 in the morning and when Mark pulled his truck up the Hillstrand's driveway, Jo was only half surprised to see the living room light was still on. "I see the boss man is still up." Mark said and Jo nodded her head "No doubt waiting to chew my ass out for trying to have a life." Mark laughed. He hopped out the car, went over to the passenger side and helped Jo out. They walked to the front door and stopped as Jo began searching in her purse for her keys. "I had a really great time tonight Jo. It was really great seeing you again. I've missed you." Mark said, a little nervousness in his voice. Jo smiled lightly and said "I had a great time too. I've missed you also." Jo could see that Mark was about to lean over and give her a goodnight kiss. She quickly licked her lips lightly and waited for him to close the distance. Mark's lips were a mere 2 inches from Jo's when the front door flew wide open. Both Jo and Mark's heads snapped to the door to see a red faced Andy Hillstrand holding it open. "Its time to call it a night Jo." Before Jo could protest, Mark said "He's right. It's late. I'll give you a call later Jo." He gave her a kiss on the cheek before turning to Andy and said "Goodnight Sir. Sorry about the time." Andy just gave him a hard look, not saying anything. Jo cleared her throat "Well Goodnight Mark. Thanks for an amazing night." With that Jo reached up to grab Mark's face and gave him a light kiss on the lips. Mark smiled and headed back towards his truck. Jo then walked inside the house, without looking at Andy and headed up the stairs to her room. She heard the door slam shut hard and Jo smiled to herself.


	8. Kissing A Child

Disclaimer : I own nothing except my own fictional characters and recieve no payments of any sort. This story is for simple entertainment and fun only.

Ever since the day of Jo's date with Mark, Andy and her had been going at it nonstop. Besides constantly criticizing Jo's house keeping and cooking ability, Andy would insult Mark as well. He constantly made fun of the way he walked, of the way he talked, and the way he looked. Jo was passed fed up with Andy and she couldn't figure out what his problem was. Jo was cooking dinner for Andy, steak and mashed potatoes, when she heard her cell phone ring on the kitchen counter. "Hello" Jo said without looking at the caller ID. "Hey pretty lady." This caused Jo to smile. "Hey you. Whats going on?" "Nothing much. I was just thinking of you and wondered what you were doing tonight." "I am doing absolutely nothing. What did you have in mind?" "I was thinking maybe we could go to dinner and even go dancing. So wear a dress, something sexy." Jo laughed "I'll see what I can find." Mark laughed as well. "We'll its 6:59 now. How about I come and get you at 8:00?" " 8:00 sounds great. I'll see you then Mark." Jo hung up and finished up Andy's dinner. She put everything on the plate, got a beer out the fridge, and walked into the living room, where she set everything down on the little counter in front of the couch. That's where Andy decided to eat most of his meals these days.

"Going out with Mike again?" Andy asked with a taunting tone. "Mark. It's Mark...And yes I am." Andy rolled his eyes. "And when were you planning on telling me this? Dont you remember what I said last time about being proffesional?" Jo rolled her eyes "Whatever Andy." "Whoa. Since when did you get to be so rude? I see this Mike guy has got a bad influence over your attitude." Andy said, laughing. "His name is Mark damn it ! and the only one who negatively influences my attitude is you!" With that Andy rose to his feet and glared into Jo's big brown eyes "Who the hell do you think your talking to?" "Andy fucking Hillstrand! Thats who I'm talking to!" Jo said back with the same venemous tone. "What's your damn problem Jo? Can't take a joke about your little boyfriend?" Jo rolled her eyes at his last comment. "No, what's your problem Andy? Ever since I went out with Mark you've been riding my ass more than usual and talking shit about a guy you dont even know! So what's the problem Andy, huh, whats the problem? Because I cant seem to figure you out. For the last three fucking years I've been invisible to you. And now all of the sudden that I go on one date you're interested in my life. What, are you jealous Andy? Is that it?" Andy's face was filled with rage. Jo had never spoken to him like that in his life, ever. And what angered him even more is that everything Jo was saying right now was true.

"What's the matter Andy? Nothing to say? I couldn't get you to shut up these past two and a half weeks, why clam up now? Speak up!" Andy grabbed Jo by the arms and pushed her up against the wall. "Dont you ever speak to me like that again" Andy warned darkly. Jo was not intimidated. "Or what?" Jo said with the same dark tone. Before either of them knew what was going on Andy's lips were crashing down on Jo's with hunger, desire, and pent up frustration. At first Jo barely resonded to the kiss but her lips came alive when Andy tongue found its way into her mouth. Jo let out a moan and began to run her hands up and down Andy's chest as he ran his hands through her hair. Andy soon began kissing Jo's neck and Jo let out an even louder moan. Andy's hands found their way to Jo's waist and he lifted her up so that his hard member was pressed against hers and Jo began to grind against it this time causing Andy to groan. "Take me to your bed Andy." Jo wispered into his ear and Andy swore he would loose it if he didn't comply to her wish. He was about to make his way up the stairs when Jo's cell phone rang again

"Oh crap. It's probably Mark. Let me just tell him I cant make it tonight." Jo said and Andy set her down. She was making her way to the kitchen when Andy said "Dont do that. You should go out with him...Mark." Jo turned around with shock written all over her face. "What?" "Go out with him." "Why?" Dissappointment was evident in her voice. "Because he's what you need." "Last time I checked I knew what I needed and I didn't need someone telling me." Andy ran his hand over his face and sighed. Her phone had stopped ringing by then. He looked at her and said "Listen to me. Im 44, your 25. Your still a child in so many ways. Mark is your age and besides the fact that I talk a lot of shit about him he really is a good guy." "Andy I know what I want. and I want you. I've wanted you for sometime now. Im not a child and Im old enough to make my own decisions." Andy just shook his head at her and said "Just because you want me doesnt mean I want you. I was just caught in the moment. Any grown up would've realized that. Your a child Jo. I dont want anything to do with you besides being your employer." With that Andy turned around and headed up the stairs to his room. He was racked with guilt for what he said and wished to God he could take it all back. But he felt lying to  
>Jo, making her think he didnt want her too, would benefit her in the end.<p> 


	9. You Need To Change

Disclaimer : I own nothing except my own fictional characters and recieve no payments of any sort. This story is for simple entertainment and fun only.

In the week that followed since Jo and Andy's kiss, they continued to argue relentlessly. But instead of arguing about Jo's housework as Andy had done the last two weeks this time it was about Jo's "behavior" concerning Mark. Even though Andy claimed to not "want" Jo in that way he sure had a problem with Jo's new relationship with Mark. They argued about the late hours that Jo had been coming in from her dates, the fact that she had been out with Mark every night in the past week, and the fact that she was constantly texting him . Tonight's latest arguement was the fact that Jo was going on a date with Mark and she had not informed Andy ahead of time.

"I dont see what the big deal is Andy. I've been out with Mark everynight this past week. You shouldn't be surprised." Jo said as she was making her way up the stairs. "But I am surprised. Like you said you've been out every night. You dont think you should cool it a little bit? I mean you havent exactly been going out with my blessing either. Shouldnt that tell you something?" Jo turned around to face Andy "What should that tell me Andy? Because last time I checked you told me to go out with him. Last time I checked you didnt want anything to do with me. So what do you want Andy? What is it you want from me?" Andy just turned and walked away from her. "Just forget it." He said over his shoulder. "Forgotten." Jo mumbled to herself as she made her way up the stairs.

Two hours later Jo was ready to go on her date. It was 9:00 and Mark would be there any minute. Tonight Jo looked absolutely gorgeous. She had on a white strapless dress. She filled it out well and the dress complimented her long, full legs and bust. She also blew out her hair and straightened it. Her long brown hair fell to the middle of her back. She wore gold strapped heels and her signature gold hoop earrings. Jo heard the door bell ring, took one final glance at herself in the mirror and made her way down the stairs.

Andy was sitting on the couch when Jo made her way downstairs. She rolled her eyes at the fact that Andy hadn't even had the decency to atleast answer the door. As Jo was walking to the door Andy suddenly got up and placed himself infront of her. "What?" Jo asked confused. "You need to change" Andy said in a dead serious tone. "Wait..what?" Jo asked not sure if she heard him correctly "You need to change...now." "Why whats wrong with what I've got on now?" Jo asked as she looked down at herself. "It's showing too much. You've basically got your ass and tits out for display. What, your boyfriend doesnt like a woman with some class?" Andy said, anger suddenly appearing in his voice. Jo felt her blood boil "What the hell is wrong with you? I am not dressed like some cheap prostitute and how dare you imply it! You know what I dont even see why it matters to you! What I wear is none of your damn buisness!" "It is my buisness!" "Why? why is it your buisness Andy?" Jo had point there and Andy knew it "Be..Because..Im... I.." "You what Andy?" Jo asked softening her voice. "I..Im your boss...and I care about the way my employees present themselves." Jo's face held so much dissappointment at Andy's words and it was all he could do not to pull her into his arms and take her to his bed. "I have to go." Jo said. And with that Andy moved to the side as Jo stepped out to greet Mark. As the door shut Andy punched his hand into it. "Fuck!" He yelled out of anger.

Andy sat down on the couch and let out a long sigh. He felt bad about implying that Jo was dressed cheap. He had just never seen Jo look so sexual and sexy and he was taken off gaurd and angered that she did all that just for stupid old Mark. Andy also had never seen Jo's hair blown out and straightened and thought she looked soo damn beautiful with that hairstyle. He did think that dress was a little tight on her though, but even he had to admit he went overboard with the "ass and tits" comment. Andy was so frustrated he didnt know what to do. But he knew he would have to talk to Jo and let her know how he felt before he completely lost his mind due to the jealousy and denial he was dealing with.


	10. You Cant Hold Someones Love Against Them

Disclaimer : I own nothing except my own fictional characters and recieve no payments of any sort. This story is for simple entertainment and fun only.

It was 2:00 in the morning when Jo and Mark pulled up in front of the Hillstrand driveway. Jo leaned over to give Mark a kiss on the lips goodnight but before she could do so, he pulled away.

"Is something wrong?" Jo asked, confused.

"Jo I need you to be honest with me."

Jo shifted uncomfortably in her seat but she nodded her head and waited for Mark to continue.

"You dont really like me Jo .. atleast not in the way that I like you."

Jo was about to protest, but the look Mark was giving her told her that he would see right through it. And to be honest she didn't really want to string Mark along anymore than she already had. He really was a nice guy and deserved better.

"Im sorry." Jo said softly and she really did mean it.

"Hey, thats okay." Mark said with a smile. It was a little sad but was also completely genuine. They sat in a reflective and companiable silence when Mark said something that completely took Jo by surprise.

"Andy's a lucky guy."

Jo turned to face Mark full on, unsure she heard him correctly.

"What?"

"Andy...He's lucky. Even if he doesnt know it yet."

"There's nothing going on with me and Andy."

"There is...You may not be jumping each others bones... yet. " Mark added with a smile and Jo had to laugh.

"But there are feelings there. I can see the way he looks at you. I see his jealousy. I see his frustration, and his want for you. It's as clear as day to anyone. And I also see the desire in your eyes for him." Jo turned away at this point, not wanting him to see the truth of his words in her expression. But Mark gently placed his hand under Jo's chin and shifted her gaze back to his.

"I am so sorry." Jo said in a low trembling voice. She found herself close to tears and wasn't totally sure why. "You are such an amazing guy Mark. And anyone would be lucky to have you. Im sorry that I strung you along as long as I did. I was so caught up in my feelings about Andy I didn't even think about yours. I am so deeply, sincerly sorry. No one deserves to be used." Jo took a minute to cath her breathe and steady her voice before continuing. "And the worst part is, is that I want Andy which is totally wrong. I should want you and want to be with you and Im sorry I dont."

Mark then gently placed a hand on Jo's cheek and began to speak.

"You dont have to apologize for how you feel Jo. I mean, yes, you did sort of use me and it was wrong, but my eyes were open. I saw what was going on and I still chose to see you every night because, Jo you are special and I very much enjoy your company. You didnt trick me into anything Jo."

Jo felt like she was on the brink of tears, but tried to keep them in. Jo never liked to cry, especially infront of people. She was a tough girl and didn't like to be percieved as vunerable or weak by herself or anyone else.

"There's one more thing I want to tell you Jo. You dont have to feel guilty about liking Andy over me. If thats what you feel, thats what you feel and it's not a crime. My mother once told me something when I was about oh, 16 or 17 years old, and it always stuck with me.

"What was it?"

"Well..I had a really big crush on my best friend Jill and I swore I was in love. To this day I still think maybe I was. Anyway, Im in love with my best friend and Im doing everything in my power to try to get her to notice me. I start to dress sharper, Im wearing colonge, Im doing everything possible to get her to see me as more than a friend. Well one day she comes up to me and tells me that Tony Torreto asked her to be his girlfriend and she had said yes. I was so devestated, that I didnt talk to her for two whole weeks straight, with no explanation. So my mother notices my mood and the way I've been acting and she asked me what was wrong. I told her everything. How I was in love with Jill, and how I had bent over backwards trying to make her see we should be together and how she totally dismissed me for Tony. My mother listened patiently and sympathized like I knew she would, but then she said something that took me completely off gaurd. She said "You can't hold somebody's love against them." and I have never forgotten that to this day. There was so much truth to her words. How could I be mad at Jill for having feelings for somebody else. I mean should she have forgot about her feelings for Tony and ended up with me just to make me happy? It was selfish to say that we belonged together just because I wanted us to be. And it was selfish to hold it against her for not choosing my happiness over hers. Long story short Jo, I dont hold your love against you. If you like me great and if you dont thats okay. Because it still doesnt change the fact that you are amazing person and I've become a better person for have knowing you."

Jo completely lost it at that point. She leaned into Mark's embrace and cried for the first time in a long time. Jo always prided herself on being honest and straight forward but with Mark she wasnt and she felt completely guilt ridden. If anyone ever deserved honesty and truth it was Mark. Jo continued crying for about 3 more minutes in Mark's arms. It wasn't the longest cry she ever had but it was long enough to let Mark know how sorry she was. And it was long enough for him to hold her and show that he forgave her. When Jo had calmed down, she sat up so that Mark could get out of the truck and open her passenger side door. He helped her out of the car and they walked in silence to the front door. Jo retrieved her keys out of her pocket and gave a long meaningful look to Mark to show the remorse she was feeling and she hoped her knew it was genuine. He simply smiled, leaned down giving her a soft goodbye kiss and before he turned to leave he said . "Its okay." and Jo just nodded. Mark hopped into his Range Rover, giving Jo a final wave and headed down the street. Jo rubbed her eyes to dry up any possible remaining tears and took a few steadying breathes before entering the Hillstrand home.

P.S ! Shout outs to IrishCaptain (Im waiting for more chapters on the 3rd installment of Johnathan and Tori :] ) and thecatchisdeadliest for reviewing the story. Im glad you like it so far and hope you'll keep reading and enjoy where the story goes. and also thank you to thecatchisdealiest for the suggestion about spacing out the paragraphs and dialouges. I totally agree and hope the way I wrote this chapter works for you.


	11. Angry Sex

Disclaimer : I own nothing except my own fictional characters and recieve no payments of any sort. This story is for simple entertainment and fun only.

Ok you guys have waited long enough. Here comes smut ! Finally! I know, I know. Hope you enjoy!

Jo quietly unlocked the front door and slipped inside hoping to be subtle in her entrance. She knew how Andy liked to sleep on the couch and since all the lights were off when she got home, she didnt want to wake him and have another arguement about what time she was getting home. She tip-toed her way to the staircase and hadn't even gotten her foot on the first step when the living room light turned on. "Shit." Jo thought miserably to herself before turning around to face Andy. He was wearing black sweatpants with 'Time Bandit' written in white going down his right pant leg. He had on no shirt and was wearing a gold chain with a crab on it. Almost every guy in the fleet owned one.

"It's late."

"I know."

"You need to start getting in earlier Jo. Seriously. It's not safe for you to be riding all around town in some guys Range Rover dressed like...well like that." Andy said gesturing to Jo's attire.

"Dont worry about. We wont be seeing eachother anymore."

Andy was about to come out with some slick retort but stopped himself when he realized what she just said.

"Wait, you wont? ...Why?"

"This is what you wanted right Andy? So dont worry about the reasons." Jo said in a tired voice. Crying always made Jo a little tired afterwards.

"Have you been crying?" Andy asked in an incredulous tone.

"Never."

"Cut the crap Jo. Did he hurt you?" Andy asked, anger suddenly arising.

Jo suddenly found herself angered by his insinuations. "No asshole. Mark isnt like that. He wouldn't ever do anything like that me. The only one hurting me here is you."

"Jesus Jo! How did I hurt you now?"

"By rejecting me! I tell you I want you and you pushed me away. I am not a stupid girl, Andy Hillstrand, I never have been. So when I put myself out there for you and you shut me down and make me look foolish you better believe that it doesnt sit too well with me. You know, you push me on these dates with Mark, you tell me I need Mark and that I should be with him but then your jumping down my back about going out with him and what time he takes me home and how Im dressed when Im with him and that pisses me off Andy! Because you cant have it both ways! You cant push me away but then try to keep me from living my life."

Andy stood staring at Jo with a stone face. "Im not keeping you from anything Jo. I dont deprive you of anything. Im a reasonable boss, I give you freedom, a nice house to live in. Everything you need, I give you."

"Jesus Christ Andy how far is your head up your ass? Lets get something straight okay. You are not a God, so please stop thinking your blessing me by letting me work for you. I can work for people plenty richer, who would give me less of a hassle. Which brings me to my second point. I work for you because I CHOOSE TO! You are not my God damn life support Andy. Im not dependent on you and I dont need you to survive. And lastly please stop thinking that you have improved my life because I work for you. As far as I can see the only improvement I've had in my life since working for you has been meeting your brother!"

Jo's last comment really hit home and Andy was sure his face was the color of a fire truck. Jo took a few breathes to calm down before she continued.

"Your not a bad man Andy. Not a bad man at all. But somewhere along the lines, you forgot you were a normal human being, just like everybody else. Maybe its because of the fame you get from your show. Maybe its because of all the adoring fans and girls who stand in line for hours just to meet you. I dont know. But I do know that you need to come back down to Earth. Because one day your going to find out about yourself and you may not like what you find. Be grateful for the people around you instead of thinking people should be grateful just to be around you."

With that Jo had nothing left to say, so she turned around and made her way up the stairs and was walking down the hallway to her bedroom. Before Jo reached her door she heard loud foodsteps banging down on the stairs and turned around to see Andy walking towards her. His expression was filled with many emotions, ranging from anger, to frustration, to lust. Before Jo knew what was happening Andy had Jo pinned against the wall as his mouth hungrly devoured hers. Just like last time Jo didnt immediatley respond to the kiss, but just like last time Andy's tongue brought her to life. Funny how history has a way of repeating itself. Jo ran her hands up and down Andy's bare, muscled chest as he worked his kisses from her mouth to her neck. Jo moaned, running her hands through Andy's hair. Jo gasped in shock as Andy pulled down the front of Jo's strapless white dress exposing her full breast and already hard nipples. Her shock was soon replaced with ecstasy as Andy took one nipple into his mouth and nibbled on it while rubbing the other between his calloused fingers. Jo let out a loud moan which turned Andy on even more then he already was. He lifted Jo up, with her legs wrapped around his waist, and opened the door to her bedroom.

Andy gently laid Jo down on the bed and then began the assualt on her nipples once again. Jo moaned louder and began bucking her hips and grinding herself against Andy. Andy grew harder and harder the more she moved against him and he didn't think he would be able to keep up the foreplay much longer. He finally released Jo's nipples much to her dissappointment. "Turn around." Andy said in an athourative voice. Jo did as she was told and was on her hands and knees in the doggy position. Jo smiled to herself with anticipation. Little did Andy know, Doggy Stlye was Jo's favorite position. Andy lifted up the back of Jo's dress exposing her bare ass. He gave it a slap and Jo shivered at the touch. Andy saw her reaction, did it again, and watched as Jo moaned and even poked her ass out a little more. "So she likes to get spanked." Andy thought to himself and smiled slyly. Andy then began to remove the white laced thong Jo was wearing. But instead of pulling it down all the way, once it went past her ass he just tore it off. Jo was begginning to grow impatient which was just what Andy wanted. He felt the anticipation of sex always made the sex itself better. As if right on cue Jo began to whine.

"Andy, baby, please." She said in a whisper.

"Please what?" Andy said and then smacked her ass. Jo shuddered at the touch.

"Please. I need you. I need it."

"You need what baby?" Andy said smacking her ass again. Jo was so pent up with anticipation she could barely get out and intelligable sentence and muttered something Andy couldnt understand.

"Im gonna need you to speak up for me baby" Andy said giving Jo's ass another smack.

"I need you to fuck me Andy ! I need you to fuck me NOW!"

Andy smiled smugly and said "Well why didn't you just say so."

Before Jo could get a word out Andy dropped his sweatpants and entered her. Jo gasped, surprised, not expecting his size. Andy could feel how tight she was and entered her slowly until he felt her body relax. When Jo finally adjusted to his size, Andy began pounding into her faster and faster like a man on a mission. He gave her ass a few more smacks and this time Jo cried out.

"You like that dont you?"

Jo tried to respond but Andy was fucking her with a force that made it damn near impossible.

"You like that dont you?" Andy repeated again grabbing onto Jo's hips and pounding into her the fastest he's gone yet.

"Yes! Oh Yes!" Jo cried out and Andy smiled smugly. He wasn't sure if she was saying yes to his question or if she was just enjoying having the living day lights fucked out of her. But either way was fine with Andy, though truth be told he'd perfer it better if it were because of the latter. Andy leaned over and began playing with Jo's clit which in turn caused her to cry out even louder. Andy briefly wondered if his neighbors could hear them but didnt really give a shit. He could feel Jo coming close to her climax so he played with her clit a little faster and harder, gave her ass a few good more smacks, and watched with satisfaction as Jo reached her climax screaming out his name. Watching the scence unfold infront of him, realizing that he was fucking Jo and that she had nothing more than high heels on, sent Andy spiraling to the edge soon after her. Andy released Jo's hips, pulling out of her and he dropped down on the bed. He grabbed Jo and pulled her over so that she was laying on top of his chest. Andy suddenly froze up as a thought occured to him. Jo sensed the change in his body and smiled slightly.

"Dont worry..Im on birth control."

Andy let out a sigh of relief before giving Jo a light kiss on the forehead. They lay in bed for about 20 minutes, mostly in silence. Jo then metioned she was hungry, in which Andy scooped her up and carried her to the kitchen. Ironically enough the only appetite the ended up satisfying was their sexual one. Andy and Jo did it on the kitchen counter, to the kitchen table, to Andy's favorite spot in the house. The couch. Jo and Andy never did eat that night.


	12. Stories Of The Rain

Disclaimer : I own nothing except my own fictional characters and recieve no payments of any sort. This story is for simple entertainment and fun only.

Author's Note: As I began writing this chapter I wasn't really sure how to start it off. Today is a rainy and overcast where Im at, and I really love the rain so thats how this chapter came to be the way it is. Hope you guys dont find it too strange. I really hope you guys can enjoy it. Also I want to take this time to shout out IrishCaptain, thecatchisdealiest and wishuy for keeping the reviews coming. Im glad you guys enjoyed the smut, I was a little nervous about it. Wasn't sure if it was too much. Anyway thanks for your support. Constructive criticism is always welcome. The reviews really keep me going and I hope you guys stay happy with me :)

For the entire week that followed since Jo and Andy's first night together, they were inseperable. They didnt answer any phone calls or texts and if one left the house for something you better believe the other one tagged along. Mostly they spent their time inside, or more specifically, in bed. But it wasn't only about the sex. A lot of the time Jo and Andy just laid together and talked about anything and everything. Andy didn't think it was possible to really get to know so much about someone in such a short periord of time. Especially when you were lying together, half naked during most of the conversations. But they did and it was wonderful.

At this very moment Andy and Jo were lying in bed as they listened to the rain fall. The entire day had been overcast with dark clouds and rain, a rare sighting in California. Jo loved days like this. She loved the sound of rain falling and how the colors of the grey sky seeped inside through her windows, casting a grey forecast inside her home. Some people may have found it strange to like a grey gloomy color, but Jo found it to be very calming. She loved to stay inside, lay in her bed and listen to the rain fall and beat agaisnt her window. She also loved to be outside in it to. Jo loved getting caught in the rain but was sure she recieved plenty of strange looks for walking around without an umbrella. Andy and Jo were currently discussing some of Jo's favorite moments of being in the rain. Andy was wearing Navy Blue sweatpants with a golden anchor imprinted on his right pant leg and had no shirt on. Jo had on one of Andy's black Time Bandit shirts and a pair of black panties. She had her hair in a messy bun. Andy had his arm casually draped over Jo's shoulder and was absently rubbing his thumb against her arm, as they both stared up at the ceiling. Jo told her stories of the rain and Andy gave her his full attention.

"Well I remember this one time when I was 17 years old and it was summer. My family, which was my dad, my 21 year old sister and her 2 year old son, moved out of the Bronx and we went to live upstate in Poughkeepsie. My great-grandfather built the house and when rent became to hard to pay we moved. There was a 2-mile nature trail that was about 5 minutes away from our house. People would go there for runs, bike rides, or just to take a walk and enjoy the scenery. On the trail you would see a lot of rabbits and gophers running around. You saw a lot of interesting birds and even hawks too. Occasionally you might even see a deer or two as well. It was a really nice place. Anyway one day I went for a run. I always ran to the end of the trail and back. So it was overcast that day, just like today, and as I was making my way back I decided to sit on a little bench and rest. It started to rain. It was a light drizzle at first but then it turned into a steady shower. I just sat there and let the rain fall on me. I was there for maybe 45 minutes to an hour. There were a few people out that day but not many because of the wheather. The people who were out smiled at me politely and waved but Im pretty sure they thought I was a nutcase." Jo laughed lightly and Andy smiled before leaning over and giving her forehead a light kiss. Jo placed a soft kiss just below his chin.

"Any other stories?" Andy asked, genuinely interested.

"Well...There was this other time that ran around naked in the rain."

"You what?" Andy exclaimed. He was sure she didn't just say that.

"Dont worry, I was in my backyard." Jo replied, as if it was normal behavior for people to be found running naked in their backyards.

"How about you explain this to me a little better."

"Ok... Well it was that same summer when it happened. There was a was thunder storm that happened earlier on in the day and it lasted for about half an hour. Remember earlier on I said I liked to get caught in the rain?" Andy nodded his head to say he remembered.

"Well it began to rain again at around 5:00, a bigger thunderstorm than the one from earlier. I decided I couldnt miss this one, so I went out into my backyard and started running around. It rained so hard that you could barely see through it so on a spur of the moment I just decided to get naked. Our backyard had alot of trees and shrubbery so it wasnt that easy to see into. Beside's the neighboring house was pretty far down so I wasnt worried about getting caught. It was pretty fun actually. It almost felt like being in a rain forest and I was an amazon princess."

Andy smiled and laughed inwardly at the self-discription. Atleast he wasn't the only one who thought she had an amazon look going for her.

"Well I tell you one thing. Im sure wished I had seen that." Andy said laughing but they both knew he wasnt joking. Jo just smiled. They sat in silence for a few minutes in companionable silence.

"Whats the best time you've had during a rainstorm inside, instead of out?" Andy asked suddenly.

"This." Jo said in a light whisper and when Andy looked down on her, she placed her hand on the side of his face and gave him and gentle kiss. God how Jo loved rainy days.


	13. An Official Date & Bruce Springsteen

Disclaimer : I own nothing except my own fictional characters and recieve no payments of any sort. This story is for simple entertainment and fun only.

Author's Note: Sorry I havent posted in the last two-three days, I havent had much computer time. I hope everyone enjoyed last Tuesdays' Deadliest Catch Marathon and final episode. Sad to see the season end but we know there's plenty more to come. I hope everyone enjoy's this chapter. And I would also like to say Rest In Peace to Justin Tennison. It was pleasure having you on the show and on the Time Bandit for the 2010 King Crab Season and 2011 Opilio Season. Safe Passage.

The next day Andy had an idea. For most of the past week he and Jo had stayed inside and though it was hard for Andy to still see Jo as his "housekeeper" she still did the everyday housekeeper things. Andy wasn't really sure how he felt about that. On the one hand she WAS his housekeeper BUT on the other hand she was also his...well what? was she his girlfriend? Andy and Jo hadn't really put label on what they had but in all honesty Andy wanted to. He wanted Jo to be his girlfriend, to be his officially and he didn't want anyone else to have her. He decided he would take Jo out today on an official date and ask her to be his girlfriend. When he woke up this morning Jo was still asleep. He lay there watching her for awhile and thats when the 'date night' idea had come to him. He gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead and hopped in the shower. When he came out 10 minutes later, much to his relief Jo was still asleep. Andy bounded down the stairs and into the kitchen to make Jo a surprise breakfast even though it was 1:00 in the afternoon. Though Andy didn't cook often, he was actually quite the chef. Being the second oldest of five kids, Andy had to do his share of cooking for his family growing up. He knew Jo loved bacon and chocolate chip pancakes so thats what he decided to make. The whole preperation and cooking process took a total of 25 minutes. Andy decided to make the bacon extra special so he added a little honey and cinnamon into the pan, filling the kitchen with a heavenly scent. As he was making breakfast, Andy also placed a couple of calls out to set up his plans for the day. After placing four strips of bacon on the plate, Andy placed two pancakes on the plate also, one on top of the other. The one on top had bananas as eyes and chocolate chips as a smile. Pleased with his master piece, Andy took the plate in one hand and cup of hot chocolate in the other, and made his way upstairs. Andy silently thanked God for remembering to make Jo hot chocolate, since she didn't like any kind of juice and generally didn't drink coffee, unless she shared it with someone and even then she didnt drink most of it. She was a peculiar person and Andy loved that about her. As Andy opened the door with his foot, he saw Jo had just woken up. Her hair was in a messy bun and she was wearing his black Time Bandit shirt. Andy smiled, thinking he'd never seen anything more beautiful. Jo smiled at him, as she lay back against the pillows, and held her arms open signaling for him to return to her. Andy made his way over to her, setting the plate and cup on the night stand, before giving her a few soft kisses.

"What's this?" Jo asked, a little surprised .

"Breakfast." Andy said smiling. "For you."

Jo grinned largely in return and immediatly snatched up the plate and began eating. Jo had the appetite of a grown man but Andy loved that about her as well. Most girls he knew, got self conscience if they ate a carrot and didnt throw up afterwards. Not Jo. She loved food and she enjoyed every bite she took.

"You like it?" Andy said laughing. A blind man would know she liked it.

"I love it!" Jo said smiling.

"I'm glad."

"Who made this?"

Andy gave her a confused look. Jo met his gaze and gave him a look of shock.

"Dont tell me you made this!"

"Fine, I wont."

"Oh my God, you made this Andy?"

"You just told me not to tell you." Andy replied jokingly and Jo gave him a light punch in the arm.

"This is really good. I didnt know you could cook."

"Gee thanks."

Jo smiled and gave his back a quick rub before setting her plate down and picking up the hot chocolate. Jo finished it off in silence and Andy waited patiently. When Jo finished, she placed the cup down and asked. "How'd you know that's my favorite breakfast?"

"You told me, remember?"

"Oh yeah, I did." Jo said and Andy could tell that she had remembered that she told him, she was just surprised that he remembered. That sent a stab of guilt through him. Andy really had become self-absorbed and high and mighty the past couple of years. He would show Jo he was no longer like that though. He gave Jo a kiss on the forehead.

"How about you take a shower and get dressed."

"For what?"

"I would like to take you out, if that's okay."

"Okay. I'll be ready soon." With that Jo jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. Andy smiled to himself. He knew Jo was excited and he felt good that he was the one to make her feel that way. He grabbed up the dishes and headed down to the kitchen to clean up. By the time he finished the dishes he heard the shower go off so he knew Jo was getting dressed. That's another thing he loved about her. Jo never took long to get ready or took forever to shop. She knew what she wanted and would get in and out of somewhere in record time if it was required. Andy sat on the couch and flipped on the TV and watched some Sport Fishing segment. About 10 minutes later Jo came down the stairs in a pretty white summer dress and sandals. "She looks so damn cute" Andy thought to himself. He shut off the TV, took Jo's hand and together they headed out to start their day.

The day was bright and beautiful. In the car they listened to Uncle Kracker's song 'Smile' and the song reminded Andy so much of Jo. He constantly glanced over at her. They had the windows down causing the wind to whip through Jo's still straightened hair. She kept trying to grab at escaping strands and laughed the entire time. "She's somethin' else. How could I have missed it?" Andy thought to himself as he continued looking at her. Jo continued trying to catch her hair. She finally sighed, giving up and began to put her hair in a ponytail.

"You should keep your eyes on the road." Jo said, without even glancing at Andy as she finished tying up her hair. Andy didn't realize he'd been caught staring and quickly averted his gaze to the road.

"That's what I was doing." He said, playfully acting defensive.

"Uh-huh." Jo said laughing at his tone.

They drove on for about another half hour before they pulled up at the San Diego SeaWorld Aquarium. Jo let out a scream and gave Andy a big kiss and hug. He smiled as he watched her jump out the car and run to the ticket salesman to wait for Andy to park the car. A few days ago Jo told Andy one of her favorite places to go was the aqaurium and the zoo. Jo really had an affinity for the ocean, sea creatures, and just for animals in general. He thought this would be the perfect place to take her for their date. Andy parked the car and made his way over to Jo, who suddenly had a sad look on her face.

"Andy, the aqarium is closed for the day." Jo said, dejected. Andy smiled at her, gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Not for us." Andy said and before Jo could ask what he meant, Andy had turned his attention to the ticket salesman.

"Hello Mr. Hillstrand!" The ticket salesman said brightly "Are you and your lady friend ready for an exclusive day at SeaWorld?"

"I'd say so." Andy said smiling and then turned his attention to Jo. He reached out for her hand and she eagerly grabbed it. "Ready baby?" Andy asked and Jo nodded enthusiastically.

"Very well then." The salesman said and opened the main entrance. "Enjoy your day here."

"Thank you!" They said in unison.

The next 4 hours were spent seeing every exhibit they aquarium had to offer. Andy knew that he and Jo wouldn't be able to fully enjoy their day together, if fans would keep coming up to him asking for autographs and pictures. Andy worked out a deal with the aqaurium, agreeing to do an appearance for them free of charge in exchange for a private day for him and Jo. The aquarium happily agreed. They saw everything from the seals and otters, to the jellyfish and stingrays. They saw seals and manatees. They spent a decent amount of time in the shark exhibit, being that sharks were Jo's favorite sea creature and animal in general. For the last hour of their stay, Andy and Jo got to swim with the dolphins, touch the killer whales and even feed them. Before they left, Jo and Andy both recieved free shirts, Jo's having sharks on it. Andy knew she got a kick out of that. They thanked the staff for an amazing day and left. As they walked towards the car Jo suddenly jumped on Andy's back and placed kisses over his face and neck.

"Thank you Andy!"

"Your welcome baby."Andy said, laughing. He set Jo down, took her hand, and walked her to her side of the car and opened the door for her. After buckeling her in, Andy made his way over to the driver's side and hopped in. He started the engine and began driving out of the parking lot, giving the staff a final wave goodbye.

"You hungry?" Andy said glancing over at Jo.

"Yeah. Where we goin' to eat?"

"A little seafood restaurant about 15 minutes from here. It's a pretty secluded and low key place, but very nice."

"Sounds good to me." Jo said and placed her hand on Andy's leg, giving it a little rub. Andy smiled at the gesture, then reached over and held her hand for the entire ride to the restaurant. They arrived at High Tide Restaurant and were seated immediatly. Andy and Jo enjoyed a pleasant evening of lobster, fried calamari, different assortments of shrimps, and a few cold beers. Andy paid the bill, with Jo already waiting in the car and they drove home together in companionable silence.

They pulled up to the house 45 minutes later. They walked inside and immediatly made their way to the bathroom to take a bath together. There was no sex included though. They just layed together, Jo on Andy, and washed eachother. They emerged from their bath about half and hour later and headed into Andy's bedroom. Jo put on a pair of navy blue panties and the shirt that the Aquarium had given her earlier. Andy just threw on some plain grey sweats. Jo was the first to make her way to the bed. She laid on the right side of the bed and waited for Andy to come so she could turn off the light. All of the sudden the room was filled with Bruce Springsteen's song "Im on fire". Andy entered into the room and began singing it to Jo. She laughed so hard she felt tears begin to form in her eyes.

"Hey little girl is your daddy home  
>Did he go and leave you all alone<br>I got a bad desire  
>Ooh ooh ooh<br>I'm on fire

Tell me now baby is he good to you  
>Can he do to you the things that I do<br>Oh no  
>I can take you higher<br>Ooh ooh ooh  
>I'm on fire<p>

Sometimes it's like someone took a knife  
>baby edgy and dull and cut a six-inch valley<br>through the middle of my soul

At night I wake up with the sheets soaking wet  
>and a freight train running through the<br>middle of my head  
>Only you, can cool my desire<br>Ooh ooh ooh  
>I'm on fire<p>

Ooh ooh ooh  
>I'm on fire<p>

Ooh ooh ooh  
>I'm on fire"<p>

By the end of Andy's performance he'd made his way onto the bed. Jo did her best to control he laughter and gave Andy a big passionate kiss.

"Andy thank you for this. Today was wonderful. Thank you for the romance."

"Your welcome." Andy said shyly. "Hey Jo..."

"Yeah baby?"

"If it's okay..with you I mean.." Andy said, as he began lightly scratching the back of his head out of nervousness "I was wondering.. If you would be my girlfriend? You dont have to if you dont want or anything. But I'd like for you to be. I'd like you to be mine. I dont want anyone else to have you. And I also want you to know that I respect you...And I dont expect for us to just shack up and me not make a commitment to you. I dont want you to think I have that "Why buy the cow, when you can get the milk for free" attitude. Your a lady..a lady of qaulity..and I'd like to treat you as such." Andy said all this and he swore his face was bright red. Jo placed a hand on his left cheek and placed a gentle kiss on his right.

"I would love to be your girlfriend." Jo said in almost a whisper "Thank you for respecting me."

Andy nodded and then pulled Jo into his arms. That night they made passionate love, with Bruce Springsteen on repeat, and Andy showed Jo just how much she set him on fire.


	14. The Midnight Remedy

Disclaimer : I own nothing except my own fictional characters and recieve no payments of any sort. This story is for simple entertainment and fun only.

Andy and Jo slept in until 3:45 in the afternoon the next day. Though they both were content to stay in for the day and hang out in their pajamas, the house was dangerously low on food supplies. Jo was the first to get up and take a bath. Andy headed downstairs for a bowl of Captain Crunch and a little coffee. After he finished his 'breakfast' Andy headed back upstairs and flopped down on the bed, as he waited for Jo to finish washing up. She came out of the bathroom about 10 minutes later, with a towel hanging slightly from her body. Andy whistled at her from the bed, which she in turn rolled her eyes and smiled, and made her way to her bedroom to get dressed. Andy continued to sit on the bed for another couple of minutes, still feeling very lazy. He knew Jo got ready quick though, and decided he'd better hurry up and get in the shower so she wouldnt have to wait for him.

When Andy finished washing and getting dressed, he made his way downstairs to find Jo bent over, looking for something in the fridge. Andy gave her ass a playful smack and hopped up onto the counter. Jo finally emerged from the fridge with a yoplait yogurt that was labeled as 'blueberry pie'. Andy seriously doubted that's what it tasted like.

"Finally, your ready!" Jo exclaimed dramatically while tossing her hands' up in the air. "Is this what dating an old man is gonna be like?" Jo laughed and Andy glowered playfully.

"Careful with what you say little girl or I just might have to put you over my knee."

"Hmm I like the sound of that." Jo said seductively before giving Andy a long lust filled kiss. Andy groaned and Jo pulled away from him, knowing they'd never get any food shopping done if they had continued on. Jo got herself a spoon and quickly finished up her yogurt. Andy went outside to go start the car, while Jo got herself a glass of water to drink really quick. She downed it in moments and flew out the door and hopped into Andy's car.

Jo and Andy decided to go to Land & Sea to do the shopping. That supermarket always had good quality food and decent prices. When they got there, it had started to rain pretty hard. It was one of those random thunder showers that noone could have expected. Andy had left the house wearing jeans and a long-sleeve shirt, but Jo had on the usual shorts and loosely flowing tank top. Jo and Andy got soaked but Jo really got the worst of it. It concerned Andy when they got inside the supermarket because the air conditioning was on. Jo was already soaked to the skin with barely any clothes on and having cold air hit her from all around could cause her to get sick.

"Dont worry, I'll be fine." Jo said, sensing his concern.

"I hope so." Andy replied, not sounding to optimistic.

Jo grabbed a shopping cart and Andy followed along beside her. They'd been in the supermarket a total of 15 minutes when Jo started sneezing. They were little sneezes at first, but within time they became more frequent and had some force behind them. He also noticed Jo was shivering a bit, though she tried to hide it. Andy shook his head at the sight and put and arm around her. They got through the shopping fairly quickly, getting all the essentials. From meats, vegetables, cereals, coffees and other various drinks. And of course they made sure to get junk food and lots of it. They did a quick survey of the cart to make sure they had everything they needed and made their way on to a check out line. When it was their turn to get their food scanned, a 40 something year old woman, who was petite, with blonde hair and blue eyes, suddenly exclaimed Andy's name causing Jo to jump slightly from surprise.

"Andy Hillstrand, is that you?" The cashier said excitedly. Jo assumed it was just a fan until Andy became just as excited as she was.

"Janice? Janice Micheals, is that you?" Andy replied, in disbelief.

"Sure is! God it's good to see you."

"You too, you too! God, it's been how many years now?"

"Too many to count. Havent spoken to you in forever"

"I know. But the big question is what are you doin out here all the way in California? As I remember you said you'd never leave Alaska."

"Yeah, well things change. After I divorced my husband I moved out here. Just needed a different scene ya know?" Andy nodded that he did know.

"So you work here at a SuperMarket?" Andy asked, not with insult but with genuine curiousity.

"No silly, I own it. Quite a few of my workers had caught the bug, so Im playing cashier hoping to pick up the slack around here."

"Wow, you own this place? That's great"

"Yes sir. Divorce opened up alot of new doors for me."Janice said a little reflectively. "So anyway how's your marriage with Sabrina?"

"We're seperated actually."

"Aww, Im sorry to hear that. Hopefully you two will work things out. And if not you know I am single now." Janice gave Andy a wink and it was apparent she was joking. Andy laughed.

"No, Sabrina and I will defintily be getting a divorce in time. Like you said divorce opens up alot of new doors." Andy said smiling and putting his arm around Jo. Janice acknowledge her for the first time and didnt even pretend to be pleased to make her aquaintance.

"And who is this Andy?" Janice asked half heartedly. Before Andy could reply Jo spoke for herself.

"My name is Jo, Im Andy's girlfriend."

"Uh-huh, I see." Janice said with disapproval apparent in her voice, not that Jo really gave a fuck about her approval.

"She's alot different then what you used to like Andy. Last I remember you used to like girls with blonde hair, blue eyes, and, no offense sweetheart, a girl with a petite frame like myself.

'None taken toothpick' Jo mumbled under her breathe, but she made sure it was loud enough for little miss Janice to hear incase she wanted to handle buisness outside. Apparently she didn't because she chose to ignore the comment acting like she hadn't heard it. Andy was getting visibly a little nervous and didnt want any problems.

"Well you know Janice like you said people change. I've changed." Andy said, hoping to end the discussion there.

"Apparently." Janice said with her nose so high in the air Jo was surprised she didnt catch a nose bleed. Though she would be happy to set her up with one herself. Janice quickly packed the bags and gave Andy one last seductive look, saying, in what was supposed to be a sexy voice. "Come back ANYTIME." and she winked at him.

"We will." Jo said giving Janice a big wink right back, before grabbing up most of the bags and heading towards the exit. Andy picked up the remaining ones, giving Janice a quick "See ya later" without looking at her and rushed over to Jo. It was still raining outside and Andy was worried Jo would worsen herself if she walked to the car.

"Hey Jo, why dont you wait here and let me drive the car around so you dont get wet."

"Dont worry about."

"But I am worried about it." Annoyance clear in Andy's voice.

"Well like I said...Dont be." With that Jo walked out into the pouring rain and headed towards the car.

"Idiot." Andy thought out loud angrily, and walked to the car, where Jo was now waiting. She looked a little silly just standing there with her head towards the sky, but he figured this was one of her 'rain moments' and hoped it would calm her down. He popped open the trunk of the car, and together they quickly placed everything inside. They each ran to their doors. Or more like Andy ran, and Jo walked. He wasnt sure if she was just in one of her moments, or if she was trying to piss him off, but either way Andy looked at it, he was pissed. Jo finally got in the car, and they drove in silence back home. The tension in the car was so thick, you'd have to cut it with a knife.

When they pulled into the driveway, Andy and Jo quickly grabbed the groceries and took them inside. Jo immediatly started putting them away.

"Why dont you forget about the groceries and go take a warm shower?" Andy said in a hard tone.

"I dont need to." Jo replied just as coldly.

"Why dont you stop being stupid?"

"Why dont you mind your damn buisness?"

"You ARE my buisness!"

Jo shook her head in frustration but said nothing as she continued to put away the groceries. Andy was so fed up he slammed his fist on the kitchen counter, causing Jo to jump, but only slightly. Jo always tried to maintain her composure.

"Problem Andy?" Jo asked, sarcastically.

"Yes, you! Instead of standing around, in wet clothes, when your already sick, why dont you put your pride aside for two seconds and take care of yourself!"

"Im fine ! F-I-N-E! Fine! I dont need you telling me what to do. I can take care of myself just fine."

"Oh yeah I can see that." Andy said sarcastically, as he rolled his eyes.

"You know what Andy, why dont you get off my damn back?"

"Why dont you grow up?"

"I have grown up. Im a fucking adult in case you havent noticed!"

"So act like it ! Instead of having a tantrum like a little girl, and ignoring advice that's gonna benefit you, be smart! Fuck, Jo!"

"I didn't know I was dating my father." Jo snapped

"I didn't know I was dating a child."

"Fuck you Andy!" She spat.

"Maybe when your in a better mood."

Jo flipped him off and stomper her way upstairs and into her room before slamming the door shut. Andy sighed from frustration and put the rest of the groceries away. After he had done that he quickly headed upstairs to dry off and change into some dry clothes. Andy made his way back downstairs, flipped on the TV to some comedy movie, made himself a hot cup of coffee, and reconneted with his dear old friend, the couch.

It was 2:00 in the morning when Andy had finally cooled off. He was still irritated with Jo but he wasn't as upset as earlier. He decided he should go check on her. He shut off the TV and made his way upstairs to her bedroom. Without knocking, he opened the door and walked over to Jo's bed. She was still awake but Andy could tell she wasnt feeling well. She had a bit of a temperature, a runny nose, and like an idiot she kept on the same wet clothes that she had on earlier that day. "No doubt trying to prove a point, whatever it was." Andy thought irritatedly.

"Go away." Jo said in a cracked, shallow voice.

"No." Andy replied softly. He gently stroked Jo's face for a few moments before he slowly started removing her clothes.

"Andy I cant." Jo said, a little whiny. Andy laughed a little, at the fact that Jo thought that he was trying to have sex with her.

"I know that. I said when your in a better mood, remember?"

Jo managed to roll her eyes at the reference to their earlier arguement and began to shiver when she realized she was fully undressed. Andy placed towel over her body and left the room for a moment. Jo soon heard the shower running, and the temperature being adjusted. Andy came back into the room, scooped Jo up, and carried her into the bathroom. There was already a warm fog when they stepped inside. Andy gently place Jo into the shower and watched her for a moment while she relished in the warmth.

"Why dont you lie down?" Andy suggested quietly. Jo did as Andy suggested. She just layed across the tub, as the warm shower water hit her and ran over her body. She slowly but surely felt her health being restored.

"Who taught you this little remedy?" Jo asked quietly. In fact their whole conversation for the rest of the night was in hushed tones. It seemed appropriate.

"Nobody. Sometimes when I got sick as a kid, I would wake up in the middle of the night feeling like crap. Everybody would be asleep, so to make myself feel better I would just turn on the warm water for the shower and lay down in the tub. I would lay there for an hour, sometimes two. I'd even fall asleep in there. Some of the best sleep I ever had. And it always helped me feel better. Sometimes I wouldn't even be sick. I would just wake up at 1 or 2 in the morning, something like that, and I would just go into the shower to sleep and relax. It was a comfort to me. Kind of like you and your rain, maybe."

Jo nodded and began closing her eyes. "Im going to go to sleep for awhile."

"Ok." Andy said nodding his head and watched as Jo drifted off to sleep. She slept for about an hour and when she woke up she stayed in the shower for another 30 minutes. She told Andy she didnt want to move yet, that she liked it in there. Andy said he understood and patiently waited for her to be done. When she finally felt good enough to get out, Andy scooped her back up into the towel and carried her off into his room. He placed her on the bed and began drying her up. Looking at her wet naked body was turning Andy on in the worst way but he knew Jo still needed a few more hours to get better and she was tired. After he finished drying her up, he tossed her a black shirt with the words "Dutch Harbor" written across it. Andy left the room momentairly but soon returned with a pair of light blue underwear. He put them on her and found old black sweatpants and put those on her as well. He took about 5 minutes to try and towel dry her hair the best he could. When he felt, that she would be fine. He pulled her into his arms and they soon drifted off into a peaceful, healing slumber.


	15. Peeping Tom

Disclaimer : I own nothing except my own fictional characters and recieve no payments of any sort. This story is for simple entertainment and fun only.

Here's a little smut. You guys deserve it for being so awesome and supporting. Hope you enjoy!

Johnathan's plane landed at around 6:00 in the evening the following day. He didn't bother to call Andy or Jo, since neither of them had responded to his texts or calls since he'd been away. He didn't know what their deal was. He'd gone through several scenarios of possibilities. 1-They no longer believed in the use of technology. 2-They had been murdered, or 3-They didnt love him anymore. Johnathan wasn't too concerned with his third scenario because the second scenario was waaaaay more likely. And since that hadn't happened Johnathan wasn't too concerned. He was just more curious about what was going on than anything.

Johnathan hopped on his motorcycle that he had left with the airport security since the day he left. Since the Hillstrands were somewhat considered celebrities, he knew the airline would watch over his baby well and he was not dissappointed when he returned. As he drove over to Andy's house, he began to wonder what had been going on with the two. He knew Andy liked her, but he wasn't sure if Jo returned the feelings. He wondered if Andy had made any progress with Jo or was he continuing to live in complete denial. Johnathan would know all this if someone answered a damn text once in awhile. He found himself slightly annoyed as he pulled into Andy's driveway. He didnt like being blown off by his brother or "sister" and wanted to know what the freakin deal was. Johnathan took the spare key from under the welcome mat and opened the front door.

As he stepped inside, he knew someone was home because the living room, kitchen and hallway lights were on. Johnathan was going to shout out his presence but decided surprising them would be better. He saw that no one was downstairs, so he made his way up the staircase. As he was climbing, he thought he heard voices so he knew someone was home. As he walked down the hallway he could swear he heard more than just voices. Could that be...moaning? Johnathan stopped walking. He was a couple feet from Andy's bedroom door and he held his breathe and listened. He heard a female moaning and Andy grunting. Johnathan smiled a big goofy smile, happy his brother was getting some. John was just turning back around to leave when suddenly there was a loud _swat _sound on something and then he heard the female cry out.

"Oh Andy!"

"You like to get spanked dont you?" _swat! _"Dont you?"

"Yes! Oh shit! Yes!"

Johnathan froze in shock in realization at the voice. "Thats fucking Jo Smith!" Johnathan immediately turned right back around and headed straight for his brother's bedroom door, where there was a decent sized opening. Johnathan wondered briefly why they didn't shut the door but then he gave himself a quick smack on the head. "Stupid question." Johnathan cautiously peeked his head through the door and his mouth dropped open as his suspicions were confirmed. There was Jo Smith, butt naked, riding Johnathan's equally naked brother. Johnathan stood in shock as he watched the scene unfold in front of him.

Jo was riding Andy with impressive speed. Andy groaned as Jo ran her hands up and down his chest. Andy took Jo's nipples between his calloused fingers and began to play with them. He would give them an extra hard squeeze every now and then which sent a nice surprise through Jo's body. Though Jo enjoyed Andy playing with her nipples she quickly replaced his fingers with her own. Jo knew that as much as Andy liked playing with her nipples, he really got turned on to watch her do it herself. Jo took a second to suck on her fingers and then began playing with her nipples again. That caused her nipples to be hard and wet at the same time and it was sending Andy over the edger. He suddenly grabbed onto Jo's hips and began pounding into her pussy with a force that threw Jo off her rythme. She tried to grab onto the headboard to steady herself. "Grab your nipples!" Andy ordered and Jo's fingers quickly resumed their position. But Andy was pounding into her so hard she couldnt keep a steady balance and again was forced to release her nipples and try to steady herself on the headboard.

"I thought I told you to grab your nipples."

"I know baby, but it's hard when..." Andy smacked her ass before she could finish her sentence and Jo let out a cry.

"No excuses! You need to learn to follow the rules little girl." Andy growled before flipping Jo over so that she was now on her back. Andy quickly took both her legs, throwing them over his shoulder and fucked her mercilessly. Jo loved to be dominated by Andy in the bedroom.

"Andy my pussy! Oh shit! Dont stop! Please DONT stop!"

"Dont plan on it baby" Andy replied smugly "Play with your clit." Andy demanded "I want to see you play with yourself. Think you can handle that?" Andy didnt wait for a response as he began to pick up the speed. Jo screamed and her fingers immediatly found their way home. Jo worked her clit in rythme with Andy's pace and she soon climaxed screaming out Andy's name. He grinned and placed soft kisses all over her body. He then removed Jo's weak legs from his shoulders and without warning flipped her over. Jo gasped out in surprise and that gasp quickly turned into loud moans/screams as Andy unexpectedly spanked her ass. "Get on your hands and knees." Jo quickly lifted herself up at Andy's command and almost instantly he was in her pussy. Jo let out a very loud moan.

"You like it when I fuck you doggy style, dont you?"

"I love it Andy. Please fuck my pussy! Please!"

Andy needed no further encouragment. He thrust into her without restraint and began banging her back out. He spanked her ass until it turned a rosie pink color, which turned him on even more. Andy growled from ecstacy. To the left of Andy was a mirror and he got to admire himself at work. He grinned with satisfaction, seeing the expression on Jo's face, and the way her body reacted to him, and how with each thrust she threw he pussy back farther into him. Andy picked up the pace and watched with pleasure at Jo's facial expression changed from pleasure to pure ecstacy. Andy's grin quickly fell from his face though, when he spotted another face in the mirror and saw that it was his brother watching them with shock. Johnathan must've sensed he'd been caught because his eyes soon locked with Andy's. John had an embarrassed and goofy apologetic look on his face, but Andy returned his look with a very stern glare which meant 'Get the fuck out my house.' Johnathan got the hint and quickly uprooted himself from his front row seat. As this whole silent exchange had went down, Andy had never missed a beat with Jo. He continued to fuck her like his brother wasn't there. In fact when Johnathan realized he'd been caught and locked eyes with his brother, Andy had reached over and began to play with Jo's pussy making her scream out his name. He was showing off just a little. But he still didnt appreciate his brother being a peeping tom. Andy knew John wasnt some kind of perv, and didnt get anything from watching his brother having sex. But he felt like John should have respected their privacy. Andy continued fucking Jo for about another 5 minutes giving her ass a few good smacks, before reaching over again and played with her clit until she lost all self control. Andy followed soon afterwards and together they dropped on the bed in a heap of sweat. Andy didnt feel the need to mention their little "guest audience" to Jo. He knew she'd just be very embarrassed and Andy knew home much John loved Jo and was feeling guilty for watching as long as he did. For the most part there was no harm done, but Andy still felt a talk with his brother was in order soon.


	16. Forgiveness

Disclaimer : I own nothing except my own fictional characters and recieve no payments of any sort. This story is for simple entertainment and fun only.

A/N : Hey guys, sorry I havent updated in a couple of days. Havent had much computer time. Hope everyone's enjoyed their weekends. Thanks for the reviews!

The next day after the "incident" Johnathan decided he'd better go over and see Andy and Jo and make amends. He wasn't sure if Andy told Jo about his "visit" so he thought he'd better touch base with her and make sure everything was okay between them. It was about 1:00 in the afternoon when Johnathan pulled up into Andy's driveway. He decided to ring the bell this time instead of using the spare key. He waited for a total of 10 seconds before the door flew open and Jo was standing in front of him. Johnathan wasn't sure if she was mad or happy to see him and didn't know what to say.

"Johnathan!" Jo sprang into his arms and he let out a loud laugh. Mostly from relief.

"Hey kid. How ya doin?"

"Im good. How about you?" Jo asked as she took one of Johnathan's hands into hers and led him into the kitchen to sit down.

"Im doing good. Had a great time visiting the guys." Johnathan responded as he took the cup of coffee Jo handed him, and she positioned herself in his lap.

"Did you just get back today?"

"Uh..no...I, uh..got back yesterday."Johnathan face turned slightly red at the question.

"How come you didn't call and tell us? We would've come and got you." Jo said disapprovingly.

"Well maybe if you would've answered your phone or responded to a text the entire time I was gone you would've known. Doesn't feel so good being left in the dark does it? Your not the only one who doesnt like surprises" John huffed, unusually defensive.

"John, whats wrong?" Jo asked amused by his behavior

"Nothing" He muttered, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"Would you like to see your brother?"

"I guess.." Johnathan answered grumpily. Jo smiled, rubbing his back for comfort.

"Andy! Your brother's here!"

Andy was already making his way down the stairs before Jo called out to him so by the time she finished calling him, he was already halfway to the kitchen. Jo got up from her seat on Johnathan's lap so the two brother's could embrace. When the brotherly love was done, Andy and John sat on opposite sides. Jo returned with a cup of coffee for Andy, which he graciously accepted, as Jo sat on his lap.

"Hey! I thought that was our thing!" Johnathan jokingly whined.

"It is." Jo said laughing and giving Johnathan a wink which let him know he was still her guy. He winked back saying he already knew.

"So Johnathan, you just get in today?" Andy asked innocently and Johnathan shot him a glare.

"No, Johnathan got in yesterday." Jo answered for Johnathan.

"Oh, did he?" Andy asked skeptically.

"But you already knew that, didnt you sweetheart?"

"What do you mean?" Andy asked, somewhat shocked by her question.

"You caught him watching us have sex in the mirror last night. Or did you forget?" Jo asked with a light grin playing across her pink, soft full lips.

"I thought it was a nice touch when you leaned over and started playing with me to show off. I just hope I was convincing enough when I cried out your name."

"I..Uh...Well He..I mean..I" Andy stammered. He didnt know he'd also been caught doing something he shouldn't. Johnathan was trying so hard not to laugh at his brother and Andy shot him an angry glare. Though Jo laughed it off for the most part, and clearly wasnt mad at Johnathan, she did not appreciate Andy trying to show off in front of his brother during a private moment. Jo rolled her eyes, got up from Andy's lap and made her way over to Johnathan giving him a big hug.

"Im sorry." He whispered in her ear, making sure only she heard. Jo kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"I know. It's okay." She replied in the same whisper that only John would be able to hear.

Jo gave him a final kiss on the forehead and made her way upstairs so as to allow the Hillstands some time to catch up.

"Phew! Well Im glad we cleared the air! Dont you feel better to Andy?" Johnathan asked, barely able to restrain laughter. If looks could kill, John would be in his grave now, with the glare Andy was giving him.

"Shut up asshole." Andy muttered

"What's the matter baby bro?" John asked, feigning innocence.

"You know what's the matter."

"Ooooh, you mean that you got caught tryna be a show off."

"Shut up pervert."

Johnathan didnt say anything for a few moments, knowing Andy was angry about how the tables had turned. Finally John reached over the table and grabbed Andy's hand holding it, giving him the best besotted look he could muster.

"I've missed you."

Andy burst out laughing and couldnt stay mad any longer, especially knowing his anger was misplaced.

"Your soo stupid."

"So what are you saying? You didnt miss me?"

"You know I did, you idiot."

"Good to know" John said happily

"So how was everyone?"

"Good. Wondering when your gonna come down for a visit." Johnathan said, giving his brother a knowing look.

"I'll come soon, seriously. I'm thinking about even moving out there."

"Seriously?" Johnathan said, happy at the prospect of moving to Seattle, and being closer to the guys. John's sole reason for moving to California was because of Andy. Now that he's was thinking of moving, Johnathan couldn't be happier.

"Yeah seriously. California is great and all. But I miss the guys. Being with real people, who love you and have your back."

"Definitly bro." Johnathan said, knowing his brother needed to be in a more "home" enviroment. Not to say he didnt like California, but there wasnt family and friends there. And this is where his and Sabrina's last years of marriage had really started to deteriorate.

"Have you spoken to Jo about it yet?"

"No, not yet. Its just something I've been kinda kicking around in my head the last few days."

For the rest of the day, Johnathan stayed over and Jo ordered two larger pepperoni pies. They watched some movies, laughed, ate and caught up with everything that's been going on the past month. By 10:30 Johnathan was ready to call it a night. He gave Jo a big kiss and hug and gave his brother, probably one of the longest hugs he's given him in awhile. As Andy and Johnathan said their goodbyes, Jo began cleaning up the kitchen and then made her way upstairs. Andy came into the room about 10 minutes later to see Jo sitting up in bed, wearing a black tanktop and girl boxer's by Joe Boxer. Andy undressed and pulled on a pair a Time Bandit sweats and made his way into bed. Jo sat cross-legged on the bed, watching Andy patiently and expectantly. He leaned over, taking her face in his hands, and gave her a soft,sweet, meaningful kiss.

"Im sorry." Andy said with all the sincerity in the world. Jo nodded.

"Its okay."

As Andy held Jo that night, he wondered how he'd gotten so lucky. Jo was easy to please and quick to forgive. And when she forgave it was genuine. She never held anything against you. "What a girl.." Andy mused silently to himself. "And better yet she's mine."


	17. Choices

Disclaimer : I own nothing except my own fictional characters and recieve no payments of any sort. This story is for simple entertainment and fun only.

A/N: All right everybody, Im going to wrap up this story. One more chapter after this and Im putting this story to rest.

For the following month since John's return to California, Andy, Jo, and Johnathan lived as one big happy family. Johnathan spent a lot of his time over at Andy's house when he wasn't "entertaining" a lady friend for the day. They would go to movies together, shopping, and even sometimes just go for drives. Johnathan was even teaching Jo how to ride his Harley, much to Andy's dissapproval. A lot of times Johnathan even slept over but would sometimes leave in the middle of the night when Jo and Andy got 'too loud'. Everything seemed to be falling into place in Andy's life. He had his brother, he had his girl, and he had a happiness he hadn't experienced in a long time. The only thing Andy wasn't too thrilled about was Jo's insistence on joining Andy's crew. It wasn't just for salmon tendering that the boat did in the summers, Andy was fine with that. But Jo wanted to go out for King Crab and Opilio Season too. They spent countless hours arguing over the matter. Andy even tried to use his brother to back him up, but Johnathan actually agreed with having Jo on the boat. They needed a new crewmate anyway and according to Jo and Johnathan, she was the perfect candidate. She had a natural love for the sea, she grew up fishing with her father and grandfather and wasnt prone to seasickness. She was tough, didnt take crap from anybody and had a very good work ethic. And a major plus was that Jo always got along with guys really well. She was the kind of girl who hung with the guys but was respected amongst them. Johnathan assured Andy that she would fit right in with the boys and if anything happened, they would all be there to protect her. But as best as Jo and Johnathan tried to reason and argue with Andy, he wouldn't budge.

Aside from Andy's issues with Jo wanting to join the crew, everything between them was going great. It was 6:00 in the evening and Andy and Jo were upstairs in bed, eating chinese food and watching a movie. They'd been going out nearly every day for the past week and decided on a nice evening at home. Johnathan was on another "hot date" tonight, so Andy and Jo had time to enjoy eachothers' sole company. Jo was just feeding Andy some beef with broccoli when the door bell rang.

"You expecting someone?" Jo asked, giving Andy a confused look.

"Nope." He replied, taking another bite off the fork in Jo's hand, before laying back against the pillows. Jo rolled her eyes and started to get off the bed.

"Oh no, please dont stress yourself, I'll get it."

"Oh thanks baby, you didnt have to do that."

"If I dont, who will?" Jo muttered as she exited the bedroom and Andy smiled. Jo bounded down the steps two at a time, eager to send whoever it was away quickly and get back into bed. Jo opened the door and it took everything in her body not to let her mouth drop open.

"Hello Jo." Sabrina said in an even tone. She casually looked Jo up and down and saw that she was wearing one of Andy's Time Bandit shirts and a pair of panties. Sabrina's face gave nothing away though, as she entered into the house.

"Is Andy here?" Sabrina asked and surprisingly her tone was polite.

"Um, yeah he is." Jo said, clearly uncomfortable to be standing in nothing more than a pair of panties and a shirt that belonged to Sabrina's husband. "Let me just go up and get him for you."

"Okay, thank you."

"Yup." Jo replied over her shoulder as she rushed up the stairs. Sabrina had to supress a smile at the sight. Less than 30 seconds later Andy came down the stairs, his face giving away no more than Sabrina's. They both stood staring at eachother for a moment, before Sabrina finally cleared her throat and spoke.

"Hello Andy."

"Hi Sabrina."

"How've you been?"

"I've been really good. How about you?"

"The same..really good."

"That's good."

They both stood there akwardly for a moment, nobody saying anything. Jo made her way down the stairs a few seconds later, this time with sweatpants on but she was still wearing Andy's shirt. Jo wasn't about to go and hide in her room just because Sabrina was back. Jo wasn't a pussy, she stood by her actions, right or wrong and by coming back down the stairs to join them she silently let Sabrina know it. Andy smiled inwardly to himself because he understood the message Jo was trying to send and he couldnt help but admire her. "The girl's got balls." Andy thought and took Jo's hand as she made her way to his side. Holding her hand gave Andy the power to speak up.

"How about we sit down in the kitchen?" He suggested and Sabrina nodded.

"That sounds fine."

They made their way into the kitchen. Sabrina and Andy sat down first, while Jo poured a cup of coffee for Sabrina. She set it down in front of her and Sabrina said a polite 'Thank you'. Jo sat down next to Andy, deciding that it would be better than sitting on his lap. She felt that would be laying it on a little too thick and maybe even a little disrespectful. After all, her and Sabrina had been friends before the seperation and Jo didnt want to act like she was flaunting her relationship with Andy infront of Sabrina. Sabrina took a few sips of her coffee, and then she set the mug down. She reached into her bag, pulling out some official document papers and she slid them over to Andy. He knew what it was before he saw it, but seeing the word "Divorce" printed across the papers confirmed his conclusion.

"I can see that this is going to be a lot easier than I thought it was going to be." Sabrina said, giving Jo a quick glance before continuing. "Andy, these last two months have given me a lot of time to think. I realized that I should've left you a long time ago, I should've left the first time I said I would. But I didnt because I loved you so much and I wanted to try and make things work. But I realize now that it wasn't fair to me."

"Sabrina, I understand to a certain degree how you feel. But what I dont understand is why you've resented me so much. I've given you everything you ever wanted. I just dont understand what you feel deprived of. What is it you think you could have done or had in life that would have been so much better without me?"

Andy knew he was sounding like his old self again but he couldn't help it. He was still angry at Sabrina for feeling deprived when he did everything in his power to make her happy. He could see what he said had annoyed Jo, because she rolled her eyes and removed her hand from his leg, that she had placed there when she first sat down. When he looked at Sabrina however, her expression was surprisingly calm.

"Andy, when I graduated high school I had been accepted into the Rhode Island School of Design. Did you know that?"

"Umm..no. I didn't."

"Yeah, I didnt think you did."

"Where exactly are you going with all this Sabrina?" Andy asked confused by the turn this conversation had taken.

"My point is simply this Andy. I had other options in life besides you. I could have went to RISD and studied art and really developed my skills. I could have opened an art gallery in New York if I applied myself. Or I could have taken an Art Tour in Europe like I always talked about doing. I saved enough money through out high school to do it. The point is I had my own dreams Andy. I had my own ambitions and goals. And believe it or not, they werent centered around you. I could have made a life for myself, by myself just fine without you and I would have been a lot happier than I have been these last twenty years. Thats why I've always resented you since the first time I asked for a divorce. Because for the second time I let the oppurtunity for happiness pass me by, to stay with a man who wasn't even home 10 months out of the year. A man who didnt appreciate my personal sacrifices. Let's see you give up the Bering Sea for twenty years and then see if you resent me or not.

Andy stared at her in complete shock, taking in everything she said. Sabrina took a minute to take a breath and compose herself, because she could feel herself starting to get emotional. After a deep steadying breathe, she continued.

"I loved you Andy, very much. But if you remember correctly, you were the one begging me to move in with you when I graduated. You were the one begging me not to leave you the first time I asked for a divorce. Because you knew I was the best you could ever ask for. Because I genuinely loved you and I would do anything for you. When you really take the time out and look at the situation Andy, the only person who's life was improved because of our marriage was you. I had options Andy. I had choices. Thats all I wanted to tell you. That I didnt marry you because I couldnt do any better. I chose to marry you because I loved you and you needed me. You needed me... and dont you ever forget that.

Andy looked at Sabrina for a few moments and then silently reached over the table to grab a pen that was sitting idly on the table. He then put his signature on everything that needed to be signed and handed the papers back to Sabrina. She placed the papers back into her purse and stood up. Andy and Jo did the same and together they all walked to the door. Sabrina opened her arms to Jo and Jo graciously leaned into her embrace.

"I hope everything goes well with you two." Sabrina whispered in her ear.

"Thank you Sabrina. I hope everything works with you too." Jo whispered back and moved over so that Andy and Sabrina could embrace. The hug they shared was bittersweet and it was the first emotion either could remember having for eachother, when it wasn't just bitter.

"Take care of yourself Andy." Sabrina whispered so the only Andy would hear her.

"You take care of yourself too." He replied in the same tone of voice.

"I will."

"And Sabrina...Im sorry."

"It's ok. Everything's okay now." And with that Sabrina walked down the driveway and into her car. She gave Jo and Andy a final wave before driving away. Jo took Andy's hand and they silently made their way back upstairs and into bed. Jo shut off the TV and looked over at a very reflective Andy.

"Wow, she sure told you." Jo said and Andy laughed.

"Yeah, she sure did."

"You feelin' okay?"

"Yeah Im fine. But I've been meaning to ask you something."

"What's that?"

"I was wondering if maybe you'd like to move to Seattle."

"Seattle?"

"Well, yeah. My family is over there, my best friends live there. And I think it'd be nice if you and me had our own place. This house has too many bad memories in it. I want a place that's really yours and mine. And I really think you'd like it over there. It's very friendly and there's lots of rain. Just like you like it."

"That sounds good to me Andy. Let's move to Seattle." Andy smiled and lightly kissed Jo on the forehead.

"Im glad you agree."

"Yeah. Besides, Im gonna need to meet atleast some of my new crewmates and fellow fishermen eventually. Its best to get an early start." Jo said with a smile and Andy rolled his eyes.

"Good Night Jo."

"Goof Night baby." Jo said with a giggle. The couple soon found themselves drifting off into a peaceful sleep.


	18. I Love You

Disclaimer : I own nothing except my own fictional characters and recieve no payments of any sort. This story is for simple entertainment and fun only.

Okay everybody. This will be the last chapter to 'Find Out About Yourself'. I hope you guys have enjoyed the story and how it's developed. Shout out to my faithful reviewers IrishCaptain & wishuy . You two really kept me motivated. And thank you to everyone else who has read my story. Its my first one and I hope I did a decent job. Enjoy !

It was early June and the Hillstrand brothers and Time Bandit crew left the dock to begin salmon tendering. The Time Bandit crew now had it's newest member, Jolie Smith, working with them and as much as Andy hated to admit it, she fit right in. The guys automatically fell in love with her because she was so easy going and not afraid to get down and dirty. In the past two months Andy, Jo, and Johnathan had all moved to Seattle, each Hillstrand selling their respective homes in California. Johnathan continued to live in the house he'd originally had in Seattle and much to EVERYONE'S surprise he began to seriously date his next door neighbor, Becka, for about a little over a month. Everyone agreed she was a good match for him. She didnt tolerate any bullshit from him but she wasnt controlling either and still let him be the person he was. Jo had an unexplainable suspicion that those two would be together a very long time.

Andy and Johnathan sat in the wheelhouse, Andy driving and Johnathan sending a quick text to Becka to let her know they'd left the docks and that he missed her. Though they were experiencing perfect wheather due to the fact that it was June, Andy continued to stare down hard onto the deck watching Jo's every move as if a 30 foot rogue wave would come crashing over the deck at any moment.

"Re-lax Andy. She isnt going to fall overboard." Johnathan said but he knocked the wood wall beside him, just to be safe and not jinx anything. Andy rolled his eyes at his brother before picking up the loud hailer.

"Fourtner, put my girl down."

Jo had been running around the deck and "playing" with her new brothers since they'd left the dock and all the guys were entertained by her. They would give her noogies, play fight with her, chase her around, grab her up and run around with her like a rag doll. She laughed her heart out the entire time. Though Andy was glad to see Jo and the boys getting along so well he didnt want any accidents to happen, especially now that Jo was involved in the risk factor. Mike reluctantly put her down and Jo turned to face the wheelhouse and gave Andy the finger which earned a roar of laughter from the guys. Andy blew her a kiss in return but she simply turned her back to him which caused him to chuckle. No more than 20 minutes later Jo was running away from Scotty, who immediatly grabbed her up and put her over his shoulder, when she stopped to catch her breath. Jo screamed and began hitting Scott on his back, jokingly demanding that he set her free at once. He laughed and began to tickle her side which caused Jo to laugh so hard tears were forming in her eyes.

"Did you two not hear me the first time? Scott, put her down. Stop playing like your 4 years old. The deck is not a playground!"

"Aww come on Uncle Andy we were just having some fun!" Scotty said, still not having put Jo down.

"Put her down Scott. NOW." The warning in Andy's voice was clear. Scott rolled his eyes and gently placed Jo down beside him. Jo glared at Andy from where she stood and he knew it wasnt a playful one. He knew she was pissed for him ruining her fun time and for being admitedly over protective but Andy would rather be safe than sorry. She glared at him a good moment before turning to Scotty and saying something that made him laugh.

"No doubt a joke at your expense." Johnathan said as he examined the exchange from the co-captains chair.

"Yeah, no doubt."

Jo had taken Scotty's hand and together they walked across the deck and inside to watch a movie with the rest of the crew.

"She's pissed at you."

"I know"

"You've got to relax a little brotha."

"I know"

"Okay, I guess I'll stop talking since you "know it all".

"I appreciate that."

Johnathan scribbled something on a piece of paper and them just ended up balling it up. He got up and began to make his way downstairs to the galley but before he decended the stairs he threw it at Andy and it hit him square on the side of his face.

"What the hell man?"

"Read it. Its a note I wrote for you." And with that Johnathan walked down the stairs. Andy gave a glance to the floor, quickly snatched up the paper and began to open it. Inside it read

" you dont know SHIT ! -Johnathan

p.s. i love you :) "

Andy laughed to himself before shoving the paper into his pants pocket. He continued driving for another two hours. Eddie had cooked dinner and everyone downstairs had began eating. Johnathan came upstairs with a plate filled with food, but when Andy went to reach for it John side stepped him.

"Give me my food."

"Get your own food. This plate is for me. I just came to take over the wheel."

"Oh thanks bro."

"No problem." Johnathan replied his mouth already stuffed with mashed potatoes. Andy made his way down the stairs and was grateful John decided to take over for awhile. It would take them a full 18 hours to get to where they wanted to be and since they left in the later afternoon they wouldnt be there until later morning, early afternoon. Andy wanted to get some sleep tonight and was glad Johnathan was taking the first wheel watch. As Andy entered into the galley his eyes landed on Jo sitting in between Eddie Uwekoolani and Justin Tennison and she was laughing at some stupid advice Mike was giving to the guys about how your supposed to "spit game" to the ladies. Andy sat at the end of the table next to his nephew and began to help himself to the feast set in front of him. There were crab legs (king crab) mashed potatoes, corn on the cob and steak. Andy complimented Eddie on the delicious spread and he graciously accepted the complement. As Andy ate he could see that Jo was ignoring him. She made it a point not to even glance his way during the entire meal and was always talking to Mike or Justin so there'd be no chance for Andy to speak to her. When she finished her food, she excused herself from the table and made her way to the bathroom to wash up and then head to bed. Andy finished his food shortly after and went into Jo stateroom, which she was sharing with Scotty and Eddie, and waited for her to get out of the shower. Jo entered her room about 10 minutes later with nothing but a towel on. Jo was shocked to see Andy sitting on her bunk but said nothing. She just looked at him, waiting for him to speak. Andy just sat in silence as he admired Jo's dripping wet body. He finally rose and closed the space between Jo and himself.

"Get dressed and come to my stateroom." Andy said totally emotionless.

Jo gave a quick nod and waited for Andy to leave before drying up, putting on a pair of black pajama shorts and a washed out Navy blue short sleeved shirt with the logo "Live to fish. Fish to live" printed in white across it. She exited her room and began making her way up the stairs when Eddie whistled at her from the galley table, giving her a quick "looking good" comment which she in turned smiled at and gave him a wink before ascending up the stairs and heading to Andy and John's stateroom. Jo didnt even knock. She just entered the room to find Andy sitting on the bed in grey sweats and a Time Bandit shirt. Jo silently closed the door behind her and Andy motioned for her to come to him. She stood between his legs and he placed his hands on either side of her waist.

"You summoned me Captain?" Jo said emotionlessly

"Dont be like that."

"Like what?"

"You know like what. There's no reason to get all pissed off. The deck is not a playground."

"Yes, I'm aware of that."

"Are you? Because I had to tell you twice to stop running around."

"I just dont understand it."

"What?" Andy asked confused.

"You guys set off firecrackers, shoot guns, and play not-so-practical jokes on each other all the time but I couldn't run around on the deck." Andy knew she had a valid point.

"I worry about you." Andy said in a whisper and Jo gave him half a smile. She climed on to his lap and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Im a big girl Andy."

"And your also MY girl. And I need to make sure that NOTHING happens to you."

"Something will happen. You know that. Im not saying Im going to fall overboard or anything like that." Jo leaned over and knocked on the wood frame of Andy's bed before continuing. "But this is a boat and lets face it, shit happens. You cant protect me from everything. I will get hurt. I just need you to not overreact and make drastic decisions about me everytime that happens."

Andy shut his eyes and began rubbing his temple. This was the first time in a long time Andy began to feel one of those old headaches coming on. Jo took Andy's face between her hands and kissed him gently on the lips. Andy wasnt sure if it was physcological or not, but his headache miraculously began to subside.

"Im coming out for King Crab and Opilio Andy. Dont think that this alone is enough. I need the sea just like you need it. And I wont sit home for months, worrying myself sick wondering whether or not your coming home to me. I need to be here with you. To hold you. To protect you. To be with you no matter what happens out here. Where you go I go."

Andy sighed and took a long gaze into Jo's eyes.

"Lets get somethings straight right here and now. I am the Captain. And you WILL listen to me whether you like it or not. I give you an order, you take it, no questions asked. Cooperation and respect for boundaries and authourity, is a major key for the saftey and successful sailing of ship. Do you understand me? There is no room on this boat for cry babies or whiners. At the end of the day Johnathan and I are the captains and your bosses. No matter what our relationship is off this boat, when we're here Im in charge and you listen to me or your ass is GONE. Am I understood? I wont have any bullshit Jo. Dont think you can get away with more shit than the rest of the guys just because your my girlfriend. Am I clear?"

"Yes Captain." Jo said simply with a smile on her face. Andy looked at her for a moment longer before pulling her into a tight embrace.

"You know something?" Andy whispered into Jo's ear

"What's that?" She replied in the same tone.

"I got a little jealous watching the guys grab you up the way they did today."

"Would it help if I said I was imagining it was you the whole time?"

"A little."

Andy lifted Jo from his lap and laid her gently down on the bed. He hovered over her, bending his head forward to give Jo kisses filled with heartfelt passion. She responed with the same emotion. The kissing was slow this time. Each kiss delivered with purpose. Andy lifted Jo's shirt over her head. She hadnt wore a bra so her breast were already exposed. Andy began to suck softly on each nipple, giving them both the proper attention they deserved. Jo was running her hand up and down Andy's back and finally caught the end of his shirt, lifting it over his head, and exposing his muscular chest and back. Andy released Jo's nipple from his mouth and began to kiss her bare stomach and at the same time used his hands to slide down her pajama shorts and panties. He slowly and gently began to kiss and lick her other pair of "lips" which caused Jo to lightly moan and run her right hand through Andy's hair and grab her pillow with the left. Andy, or any man for that matter, had ever gone down on Jo before and she swore almost nothing had ever felt this good. He pleasured her for another 5 minutes before leaving his location and kissing his way back to her mouth. Jo ran her hands down Andy's back and pulled his sweats down just over his hips. Andy quickly pulled his sweats off all the way and tossed them over to the side. Andy stared intensly into Jo's eyes before entering into her slowly. Jo never broke eye contact with Andy as he entered her and she could tell by the look in his eyes that this time the sex would be different. And it was. Andy and Jo usually were wild and fast. But tonight was different. Tonight the sex was slow and it had a certain meaning to it. They ran their hand up and down every curve, turn, and surface of each others bodys. They placed gentle kisses where ever their lips could reach. They smiled at each other, even giggled a bit but for no apparent reason. Jo realized that for the first time she and Andy were making love and to her it was the most beautiful thing in the world. Jo quickly found herself over come with emotion. As they both reached their climax simoultaneously, they stared into each others eyes and intensity and passion burned through them. When the finally climaxed Andy let out a low grunt and dropped down next to Jo and she laid her head on his chest. Jo soon found herself lighlty crying. It wasnt because she was sad. It was just because that was one of the most beautiful and honest things she'd ever experienced in her life. She lightly wiped her eyes and when she turned her gaze up to Andy's she saw that he too had tears in his eyes and was feeling exactly what she was. She leaned upward to wipe his eyes and give him a gentle kiss on the lips before laying her head back down on his chest. She listened to his heart beat and it was her favorite sound. They lay there in silence for sometime.

"I love you." Andy whispered into Jo's hair "...Did you know that?"

Jo was so overcome with emotion it took everything she had to try not to cry again. She did not raise her eyes to him but instead kept her head down and nodded into his chest, meaning she knew. And she did. But they had never said that to each other before.

"I love you too." She whispered back and Andy kissed her hair.

They lay together and soon fell into a peaceful sleep. Tomorrow they would begin fishing for Salmon. In a few months they'd be going crab fishing and Jo would prove that she could cut it. Her and Andy would argue over her safety and his being over protective, but they'd of course work it out. And within two years time Andy and Jo would be married, becoming Dutch Harbor's most infamous seafaring couple yet. But for tonight they lay together, in peace, in happiness, and most importantly, in love.


End file.
